A Wish and a Deal
by Ame-Okami
Summary: One wish. Hiro made one wish. And then it came true. Tadashi is alive. However, he has no memory what happen after the fire accident. What happen to Tadashi? A strange boy knows what happen to Tadashi and his memory. Rated T. Pairings might show up depending on how story progress. OC will have a power from To Aru Majutsu no Index. I suck at summary.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so forgive me if there are mistakes and such. I'm pretty bad at English and writing, but I wanted write this story that's been in my head for a while. My OC has an esper power from a light novel called "To Aru Majutsu no Index." So I ain't sure if this should be in crossover, but I'm just going put it here. Please go easy on me. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the OC (not his power though).**

* * *

Chapter 1: Rain and Wish. Flames and Ashes. Return of a Hamada.

The funeral was raining that day. Hiro was walking alone around a grassy plain in the city despite bringing no umbrella to protect himself from the rain. He wanted to be alone. Tadashi, his older brother, had died while trying to rescue his professor in the burning school building. Both were dead as the report said. They found no body, however there were evidence that suggested the bodies were burned at an intense temperature or destroyed by the explosion. It was too much for him at Aunt Cass's house, it reminded too much about his brother. Tadashi's friends tried to help him, but he rejected their comfort and chose solitude instead.

_If only I had stopped him, I shouldn't have let go! Why, why, why!?_

Hiro shouted at himself in his thoughts. It was his biggest regret in the world now.

He bit his lip in frustration trying to keep his sadness from pouring out, but it miserably failed as he wailed in tears.

"Tadashi….why...you idiot...guh! Why did you go into the fire!? Dammit!"

He cried at the dark clouds in the sky letting out his frustration to the one person that he loves the most in this world who was now gone. He knew well his message would never carry forward to him. Still inside, he had hoped he would find a sign that Tadashi heard it.

All he can hear is the sound of rain pitter patter throughout the city and a wind mildly howling. There was no sign. Hiro sighed in disappointment, his expression turned into despondent as he told himself for being stupid for wishing a sign for that.

His eyes grew hopeless and despair. There was no point. He's gone. He's dead. Died in those flames. Gone.

He walked further along the grassy plain, the rain made the ground muddy and sticky, making each step for Hiro difficult to move. He kept muttering about Tadashi being stupid idiot he is and how he was the worst brother of all. Of course it wasn't true at all, not with his face crying in pain with snot and tears kept dripping from his face. He was simply trying to cope the endless  
gap of pain in his heart.

Hiro didn't know how long he walked in the rain, his mind was clouded with thoughts of his kind older brother. He then stumbles upon something on the grassy plain road he was taking.

It was an abandoned shrine on the side of the grassy road. It was a really small shrine the size of a child's toy house for their dolls, and with a fox spirit statue with a silver bell and orange cloth around its neck. It was really old and worn out small shrine.

"A shrine…?"

Shrines weren't uncommon in this city, but this shrine seems particularly strange as it was in the middle of nowhere for anyone to make any offerings to. Thier purpose was to be worshipped commonly in a convenient area in a city like this or along a traveler's path. Where Hiro was walking was an area that was usually left deserted, it would be the place he usually walks when he wanted to be alone.

He kneels down and examined the shrine closely. He noticed something by his feet.

There was a worn out ema on the muddy ground. It appeared it's string that was attached to it was torn and small hints of black ink over it being washed away by the rain. He noticed there was also a sign with with empty emas next to it.

The sign says, "Make a wish."

Hiro made a dry laugh as he knew very well what he wished for. But looked down with sorrow as he knew very that it will never come true as well. Despite it, he slowly took the brush and ink bottle that was next to the shrine, where it's being covered by the roof so it wasn't wet. He picked up the fallen worn out ema on the ground and dipped the brush into the ink.

It was a strange shrine. It didn't seem to follow the typical Japanese traditional shrines criteria. One, it was too small compare the large ones, the appearance seemed really old and broken, and another was that fox statue was next to it. Normally there would be one around shrines like these, but the difference was the color of handkerchief that was normally red is an orange one instead. Actually it didn't have any emas hanging onto it, the one on the ground was probably the only one that was hung up there. There were no words on it so Hiro thought it was okay, though it was worn out with scratch marks behind it. Hiro could have got the new ones by the sign, but Hiro was too depressed to simply change the ema that was in his hand. Hiro didn't care, he just started writing.

He slowly and shakily wrote in the ema his only wish in the world, "I wish Tadashi nii-chan would come back alive."

He looked at it with gloomy eyes before tying it up in front of the shrine. He stared with hopelessness at the wish that would never be fulfilled. He made his prayer that will never come to reality.

Hiro then stood up, realizing he had been out too long and he was starting to feel slightly sick from the endless falling cold rain. His nice suit had been already wet enough that it felt like a second skin that was uncomfortable. He looked up at the dark rainy sky one last time, taking  
in each drop of cold rain upon his face that was washing away his warm sorrow tears and snot off his face.

The rain and wind started to get stronger, it was time to go home. He walked away from the shrine to return home.

The strange shrine was left alone in the chilly rain and the howling winds.

Then something odd happened.

The ema hanging in the shrine started to dangle a little and then the black ink illuminating a bright white light. A jingle sound was made from the fox statue's silver bell.

* * *

Months later

Hiro woke up as usual like he always did. The sunlight hitting his eyes and the birds chirping indicating the start of a new day. Though Hiro wished it all disappeared. He didn't want get up today, he just wants to wrap around in his blanket in a cocoon and stay there. It's been around a month after Callaghan was put in bars and the beginning of their super hero team. Hiro started going to his college classes and hanging out in Tadashi's lab with the gang. He got use to the life style that his brother always wanted, except for the part becoming self-proclaimed superheroes and defending the city of San Fransokyo. They only started, but they made their labs like a home-base, this way they can improve their weaponry and armor while doing their homework.

"Hiro! Your breakfast is gonna get cold!" His Aunt Cass yelled from downstairs.

He looked at the time. It was already 10:30 am.

"Coming Aunt Cass!" he lazily yelled back, he scratched his mop, black hair as he yawned to get himself fully awake.

He didn't have any classes for a while because there was sort of an accident that happened within the school. Something went wrong in a student's experiment and caused quite a bit of damage, therefore classes were cancelled for a short time. Hiro laughed a little, he thought for sure Fred did something. knowing the guy was using fire with his monster armor.

He would always look at Tadashi's bed every morning to reminiscence about his older brother, he didn't want to forget him despite the pain in his heart.

However something was different.

He looked over at Tadashi's empty bed like every morning expecting to see the untouched, empty clean bed, except this time it wasn't empty at all.

Someone was in Tadashi's bed.

Hiro's mind went full alarm mode. He immediately went to grab a broom that was on the side of the wall. He thought it might have been Aunt Cass in his older brother's bed, but he just heard his Aunt waking him up just now so it couldn't be her. he couldn't see who it was under those sheets, but he figured it was a man due to the size. He cautiously stepped forward. He was scared of who the intruder could be or what was this person even doing here. Then slowly, Hiro was actually kind of angry more than scare. Whoever this bastard was sleeping in his dead brother's bed, Hiro won't be merciful at all. He slowly tiptoed his way closer to the intruder with his broom that he was holding very close to him. He slowly raised it up and then…..

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

He smacked the intruder's body rapidly with all his strength. He heard the intruder yelp in pain for each hit he made.

"Ow! S-stop!"

"Who the hell are you?! Get off of my brother's bed you-!"

"Ow! Ow-! C-cut it out, little bro!"

_Wait, why does his voice-?  
_  
He stopped his hands in mid-air as he processed to recognize the voice he just heard and the words the "intruder" said just now.

The "intruder" immediately took the blanket covers off, revealing himself to Hiro.

His entire mind went into shock. He dropped the broom.

_N-no..it can't be.._.

Hiro's thoughts instantly became blank the moment he saw who it was under the bed. His eyes widened and frozen from the person he is seeing right before his eyes.

"T-ta-…." His voice became rasped, he couldn't even dare to say who's name it was on the bed. Because it should be someone that shouldn't be there. His hands were shaky now.

_This...isn't real right? This can't be happening. This is impossible!  
_  
"Oww…..Hiro! Why are you smacking me with a broom!?"

Hiro's face became really paled. His vision started to become blurry from his eyes were being filled with tears that was threatening to stream down on his face. His legs started shaking and felt like it wouldn't support him any longer.

Was he going crazy? If it was, his mind was really putting a very cruel joke on him.

He barely had the strength to ask the person in front of him. His voice was very shaky and was very soft.

"T-tadashi...i-is it really you?"

* * *

"Yeah I sent him back to his family, though I didn't have enough time to cover the story entirely. I just finished the last touch up; I'm just taking a break in this shop near the hospital. They will try find out what happen to Tadashi Hamada in the past months and why he is alive in one piece with no memories after the fire incident. Though I wonder if it will be enough..."

A boy who look around 18 years old was talking to his smart phone in a juice shop, drinking a blueberry drink. He had a somewhat messy grayish-black hair that his bangs would cover his orange eyes sometimes, he wore a black hoodie with square line orange patterns on both arms sleeves and a unique symbol on the front, a white shirt with a two different shades of blue line diagonally across the shirt, wearing grey loose jeans, and have a strange silver-white custom bracelet attach to his right wrist. He carried a black messenger bag with an orange-colored skull design on it.

"Sigh... I can't believe I went through this much trouble. Why did I accept those promises..." the boy muttered tiredly as those last words were directly to himself instead of the person on the other line. The boy drank his blueberry juice for a while with a tired expression with eyes that displayed unreadable emotions before he started talking again.

"Anyway I believe this should be the end of this annoying coverup of hopefully something meaningless. I'm just gonna hang out this in unique city for a while. I'll talk to you later, bye." The boy hung up the phone and started to drink his drink again. He was clearly enjoying the tranquility of the shop. It wasn't too noisy or too quiet, it's background sound were murmurs of customers' conversations creating a calm atmosphere for him to relax. He spun around a large silver white remote control with his right hand like a western gunman with his gun.

"It will be a lot easier to simply leave, but... I can't do that even if it is easier."

His white bracelet started to light up multiple orange square-shaped lights.

Then something white and round covered the corner of his vision.

"Eh...?"

The boy quickly turned to the direction of the white mass to identify what it was. The first thing that came into his mind was a marshmallow. And then after a few seconds later that thought became a white balloon. He blinked a couple times before completely registering what he was seeing. It resembled something like a white inflatable snowman. It made an electronic noise when it tilted it's head.

It was a robot he guessed.

"Hello. I am Baymax, a personal health care companion."

"Ughhh... Hello Baymax." The boy slowly responded as he tried to make sense what was going on.

"You are the intruder who stumbled his toe against the edge of the bed when you were putting Tadashi back to his bed. On a scale from 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

The boy immediately choked on his drink and started coughing from the sudden accusation. His face started turn red most likely from the choking.

"Wh-what!? How the hell do you know that!? And to answer that question it was a 10, goddammit!"

* * *

**Ame-Okami: I think you exaggerated on that last part.**

**OC: Shut it.**


	2. Impression of the Hollow

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this story :) I'm sorry for the grammar errors and I probably won't be able get a beta reader to help me out, but I will try my best...hopefully my best is good enough. My finals are coming up so the next chapter will probably won't be posted for a long time, it was hard doing this chapter with school keeping me occupied. Most likely there are a few (hopefully) mistakes I probably missed, so I'm sorry in advanced for that. Thank you.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OC (not his power though).**

* * *

"Yeah it's me. What in the world has gotten into you that you be smacking me with a broom in the morning!?" Tadashi groaned in pain as rubbed the areas where he was smacked.

"U-uh….." Hiro still couldn't process his brain properly. "How...?"

"? How what, Hiro?" Tadashi asked with concern as he noticed the little brother was disturbingly shaking for some odd reason. Hiro's eyes widened and dilated more as he shook his head frantically.

"No... no no no no! NO!" Hiro shouted in disbelief, he was now going hysterical. "This isn't real! T-This isn't real! Y-you can't be here!"

"H-Hiro...!? What's wrong!?" Tadashi grabbed Hiro trying make sure he was stable, however that action made Hiro gasped and felt more terrified. Hiro felt Tadashi's hands on him. "Did you had a nightmare?"

He was real.

However, the back of his mind whispered to him that it could still be an illusion. Hiro tried to breathing in and out slowly to calm himself down.

"That's it... Breathe in and out, in and out." Tadashi calmly told him, he was still concern as he noticed Hiro's eyes were red. After Hiro finally calm himself down, he looked and stared. Tadashi was wearing the same old clothes he always wore.

Hiro hesitatingly asked as he breathed heavily. "...You're real right? This isn't a dream right?"

"Y-yeah, of course I am. Hiro, it's okay it's only a bad dream..." Tadashi said softly, trying to relax the scared shorty. Hiro punched himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He felt pain. Not a dream. He looked at the clock and calendar to confirm it was the day he thought it would be... it matched.

Hiro slowly reached out and touched where Tadashi's heart was.

He felt it beating.

Hiro shuddered at the sensation and couldn't contain himself any longer.

Hiro hesitatingly asked as he breathed heavily. "...You're real right? This isn't a dream right?"

"Y-yeah, of course I am.

Tears poured out of his eyes as he said, "You're alive...Tadashi!"

Hiro launched himself to hug his older brother, his nuzzling his chest and cried heavily. Tadashi was still puzzled what was going on, but he instictly hugged back and rubbed his brother's back. "Hiro... are you ok-?"

"Hiro, is something wrong? I hea-" Aunt Cass shouted as she walked up the stairs to the brothers' room and instantly froze at the moment she saw the one person that was missing in the Hamada household for months. "...what?"

"Aunt Cass, I think Hiro had a nightmare or something and...-!" Tadashi stopped what he was about to say because he saw Aunt Cass was wearing the same expression that Hiro was making just earlier. She walked towards him slowly while trembling.

"...Tadashi...?" her eyes were already in tears. She shakily touched his face, making sure this wasn't an illusion. When she felt the warmth of his skin through her sense of touch, she broke down crying and gave him the biggest hug he ever had in his life.

Tadashi felt his chest area starting to get wet because of Hiro's tears pouring through his them. And then felt the same sensation cause of Aunt Cass' tears on his neck.

"W-what the heck is going on with you two? Did someone die or something...?" Tadashi confusingly asked.

Hiro _reall_y wanted to punch Tadashi in the face in that moment.

* * *

After Hiro and Aunt Cass calm down, they explained to Tadashi what had happen in these past months. Hiro kept the Big Hero 6 secret to himself because Aunt Cass was there and he didn't want tell his brother about him and his college friends battling villains and putting themselves in danger trying protect the city they lived in. Especially about upgrading Baymax whose original purpose was to help people as a nurse, is instead now a super hero robot fighting crime. He had other more important things to worry about. Much more important things.

Tadashi took a moment to absorb all the info that he was receiving. The fire, his death, Callaghan's faked death and his vengeance against Alistar Krei, and the incident that happened where Krei's company use to stand.

"I…was dead?" Tadashi slowly said with his eyes on the table with a troubled expression. He died. Or he _should_ have been.

Tadashi held his head in his hands, inhaling and exhaling heavy amount of oxygen, he tried to understand what was happening here.

Tadashi looked over at Hiro with confused eyes.

"We... thought we lost you..." Hiro said with a stuttering voice.

"...I know it's a lot to take in, sweetie." Aunt Cass put her hand on Tadashi's trying to reassure him.

"Oh god... is this really true?" Tadashi asked and Hiro responded by nodding. "Wow..."

"Tadashi..." Hiro said slowly, "Do you remember anything at all? What happened after the fire and explosion? Where have you been this whole time? How did you get here?"

Tadashi fell silent and then closed his eyes trying to remember what happened to him after the fire.

There was nothing.

Absolutely nothing. He couldn't remember anything after that fire. The latest memory he had was running into the fire to save Callaghan.

Tadashi shook his head and looked at Hiro and Aunt Cass apologetically. "I'm sorry, I can't remember anything at all... All I remember is the fire, I thought it was a dream."

"It's okay dear, it doesn't matter... You're alive... That's all it matters." Aunt Cass smiled warmly as more tears formed and she cried once more. She gave Tadashi a very tight, warm hug that represented all of her love and happiness.

Tadashi smiled gently and hugged back. "I'm so sorry, Aunt Cass... I'm sorry this happen, what I've caused you and Hiro so muc-."

"You idiot boy, I thought I lost you... I'm so happy," Aunt Cass cried a bit more before letting go of the hug and wiping her happy tears away. "Okay I'm gonna make all of your favorite meals and enough love to make up the time we loss in these past months today, young man!"

Tadashi laughed happily and Aunt Cass laughed in joy. Then Hiro started laughing as well, joining in the sound of warm family circle of happiness he thought he never would hear again. Aunt Cass went into the kitchen off to make enough food that could feed an entire whale, leaving the brothers alone with each other.

"Hiro... are you okay?" Tadashi hesitantly asked, he worried about his brother's health. He didn't know what to say as he caused so much pain he caused to his family, especially his little brother.

Hiro simply replied by embracing him in another warm hug.

Happiness formed and swelled in Hiro's heart, filling in the void that first form on that day. He was so happy right now.

He hugged very tightly to Tadashi once again.

"Damn it, you- you knucklehead! I wasn't okay! None of us were! You- you were dead, man! But, y-you're alive and breathing right now... Where the hell have you been!? You're alive... I missed you... We all missed you!" Hiro shouted and sniffled a little through Tadashi's chest. Tadashi was taken back by the sudden hug, he had a hurt expression from seeing how much suffering his suppose death had caused. He returned the tight hug with another tight hug and rubbed his back, hoping it would comfort and calm the little genius.

"I'm so sorry Hiro..." Hiro only shook his head on Tadashi's chest as he listened to every heartbeat that Tadashi's heart was making. "I'm here..."

"You stupid knucklehead idiot-nerd big brother..." Hiro muttered.

Tadashi chuckled at the insult and ruffled his messy hair, which Hiro enjoyed that gesture he missed so much as he soaked in every sensation of it. He looked at Tadashi with a concern look.

"You really can't remember anything...?" Tadashi could only shake his head.

"No. Sorry... I can't remember anythi-."

Tadashi felt something like an earthquake in his head, something stirred up heavily in his memories. For a moment, an unrecognizable image flashed through his head.

A smile appeared in his memories for only a glimpse.

"Gah!" Tadashi held his head in pain and cried out. The memory was causing a headache to him. Hiro panicked and grabbed hold his brother's arm sleeve to try any sort of help he can.

"What's wrong!?"

"I-I don't kno-!"

He suddenly winced in pain, he tried to recall what was that memory.

It was someone's smile. It was a smile that seem _hollow_ of any happiness. It was a painful smile..._yet at the same time it was a very kind smile_.

"Tadashi, you okay!?" Hiro asked his brother, worrying if there was something wrong with his health. It terrified him, he didn't want lose him again to an injury or anything. Which reminded him... were there any burns or injuries on Tadashi's body? He examined closely to Tadashi's body, but there weren't any signs of injury or scars on his flesh. Well, any skin that was currently visible and not block by cloth, of course. He wasn't completely satisfied and wanted to inspect if there were any signs of injury, especially the head.

Aunt Cass came running in to the room after hearing the obviously sound Tadashi was making. This almost gave her a heart attack. "What happened!?"

"Tadashi said his head hurt!"

"Y-yeah...! I'm fine... just some pain in my head. It's only a headache..." He waved his hand around gesturing them that he was alright, but of course it failed with that pain expression he was making. The pain started going away, but it didn't erase the anxiety he caused for his two family members.

"Are you sure!?" Hiro felt his heart racing like crazy from the fear that there might be something wrong with him.

"L-let's go to the hospital. I want to make sure there isn't any problem. Come on, boys!" Aunt Cass quickly grabbed her purse and the car keys.

Tadashi grunted a bit from the pain, he couldn't help but wondered whose smile it was in that tiny glimpse of a memory.

_'Just who was that?'_

* * *

They rushed to the hospital as fast they could. When they got their to register Tadashi, he doctors and staff apparently received a notice about Tadashi's recovery and medical information at another institution, miles away from here. Aunt Cass wanted to know what institution it was that held Tadashi and why they weren't notified by this. Aunt Cass called them immediately and asked about everything that happened on the night of the fire. Hiro listened in closely trying understand what happened. They explained there was a mix up and did found Tadashi in a serious condition, but due to some sort of incident occurred at the same time during the fire, Tadashi was sent to that institution. He had multiple surgeries with a different name or whatever the excuse was. There were many issues like about the bills and his injuries, but they answered each one with weird explanations like the bills being payed by an anonymous generous rich person who was doing a donation. The surgeries that he had were seem way too advanced as the hospital the Hamada family was in received records that showed Tadashi seemed was in perfect health despite the fact it's only been months in that horrible incident. They didn't think too much about it since it healed Tadashi, they didn't care about it. They sent Tadashi home and said that they saw Tadashi walked back home on his own.

The Hamada brothers were waiting in the emergency waiting room while their Aunt Cass went asking for more information on the institution and Tadashi's records. A doctor came up to Tadashi and asked him to conduct more tests to see his health. Tadashi got up, but he noticed that Hiro kept hold the sleeve of his shirt.

"Hiro, you can let go of me now." Tadashi softly asked his little brother, but Hiro shook his head, not wanting to let go at all. Tadashi realized that Hiro never let go of him the whole time at the hospital.

"I..I can't. I jus-!" Hiro said with fear, he felt like if he let go of Tadashi, he would disappear, just like letting him go so he can run off to the flames to save Callaghan. Hiro felt one of Tadashi's hand softly placed on Hiro's shoulder.

"It's gonna okay, Hiro. I'm fine. Don't worry, they just want make sure I'm okay." Tadashi trying to reassure his little brother that he won't disappear. Hiro hesitatingly looked up to him and nodded. "I won't disappear, I promise."

"Okay..."

"Haha, don't worry." Tadashi grinned and ruffled Hiro's hair before heading to the examining room.

Hiro waited there for a bit, smiling from the joy he was feeling. Aunt Cass came back after the talk with the other institution and sat next to Hiro.

"Argh.." she groaned, sounding exhausted. "Those people at that institution were strange, they kept giving me information, but didn't give me clear answers..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... but I don't think it matters right now." She hugged Hiro. "I'm so glad we didn't lose him..."

Hiro grinned in the hug. "Yeah..."

He then looked closely at her, she was tired. Both of them were.

"Aunt Cass, is it alright for me to go out and juice for both of us?"

"Yeah... that would be nice. Thanks Hiro."

Hiro got off his seat and went outside to grab a drink for him and Aunt Cass. He walked towards to a juice shop he knew that was around the corner, right when he got in front of the shop he then remember about his friends.

"That's right! I have to tell them about this!" Hiro quickly pulled up his phone to text to the rest of the nerds about Tadashi's return. As he was typing the letters with his excited-happy fingers, he glanced at the interior of the juice shop through the window for a moment and saw something familiar that stopped his texting.

A familiar white marshmallow through the window of the juice shop.

"Baymax?"

* * *

"What the hell do you mean!? So what if my eating habits are bad!"

The boy and Baymax had been around an hour with each other, it was at first teaching Baymax that he shouldn't stalk his patients and then it was about the boy's diagnosis.

"There are signs of excessive sugar amount in your blood and low amount of proper nutrients in your body that could lead to health problems. Diagnosis: Not eating properly."

"Okay, I do admit I may have not been eating regularly and been eating junk food for a bit, but that doesn't mean I am in bad health."

"I recommend you taking proper nutritional and healthy meals daily. I also suggest you exercise for at least an hour and 30 minutes each day. You are as they say out of shape."

"Denied! I hate exercising!" He made an "X" gesture by crossing his arms in front of himself.

"Exercising is necessary for your health. My sensors also indicate that you are not getting enough sleeping, your stress levels are high, and that your hormones level are below average."

"I've been having bad dreams for a while, can't help on that one. And I'm just stressful because I'm doing a 'job' right now and I don't know about the hormones level part, but for some reason I feel like that's a subject that should not be touch at all."

"I have a number of methods that is known to be beneficial for your current health condition. I shall also research more options that would improve your health, intruder."

"Kh! Why the hell am I getting criticized about my lifestyle by a Marshmallow bot? And quit calling me intruder!"

Baymax pulled out a lollipop and put it front of the boy.

"Here is a sugar-free lollipop."

The boy silently stared at the red lollipop in the hand of the nurse bot. "...For some reason I should be insulted by this, but I'll take it. Thank you."

He opened the wrapper and popped the lollipop into his mouth. His bracelet started blinking orange square lights patterns. It was as though it was communicating to him. The boy growled as he responded to the bracelet light patterns.

"Oh shut it. How did you not notice this Marshmallow bot following me? Wait a minute. How did he scan me!? I thought you put a jamming signal over me."

The "bracelet" responded again with the same lights in a different pattern.

"...Fine. I'll accept that answer." He turned his attention back to Baymax. "Sigh, Baymax correct?"

"Yes, I am Baymax."

"Then you must be Tada-."

"Baymax!"

The boy and robot turned towards to the source of the voice who was the short genius with a gap in his teeth.

Hiro called out to the nurse bot. "What are you doing here, Baymax? Actually, when did you get of the house?"

The boy immediately narrowed his eyes the moment he saw Hiro walking in the shop.

"...Crap. This just got complicated." he muttered as he placed his fingers on the side of his forehead.

"Good morning Hiro. I was following and examining my patient when I heard his sound of distressed."

"Patient?" He turned to the boy that Baymax was talking to earlier. "Um... Who are you?"

"Eh..." the nervously looked away from Hiro's face. "Just a person enjoying his drink and talking to this Marshmallow bot."

Hiro looked at the boy for a moment and apologized, "Ah, sorry about this. I'm sorry if Baymax was bothering you and-."

"Hiro, this is my patient. He was the intruder who was in your room and putting down Tadashi in his bed."

The boy who was wearing a black hoodie and a messenger bag, face-palmed his face. Hard.

Hiro looked at Baymax and listened to those words carefully. "Wha-? Tadashi? Intruder? What are you talking about?"

"Here is a video I recorded late last night."

"Huh? A video?"

"Wht-?" The mysterious boy's face went a bit grim as he realized what Baymax was about to do. He sucked on the lollipop in his mouth nervously a bit. A screen popped up on Baymax's abdomen area.

The video played:

"-_OW! Motherf-!" _

_That was the first sound in the video. It was the trigger for Baymax's activation._

_It showed the Hamada brother's room occupied by Hiro who was sleeping on his bed and the source of the sound was the same intruder (who was in pain) in the juice shop carrying an unconscious Tadashi._

_The video showed the intruder crying out and literally jumping in pain. He instantly clapped his mouth and turned around to see the sleeping Hiro with wide eyes, worrying if he woke up from the loud scream he made. If look closely, you can see a tiny tear drop forming on the corner of his eye from the pain in stubbing his toe against the bed. Hiro didn't wake up and was still sound asleep. The intruder sighed in relief. He gently put down the unconscious Tadashi to bed and covered him with the bed's blanket. He started to hop a little and quickly ran downstairs after putting Tadashi to bed. _

_It was barely audible for a moment, but the intruder made insults to Tadashi's bed quietly at the best he could. His voice was a bit high-pitch like a small squeaking sound mixed with a raspy-angry voice._

_"You stupid bed! Ow Ow Ow! I'm gonna kill, rip, and tear you later; you little piece of-...!"  
_

The video ended._  
_

There was a moment of awkward silence after the video was done playing.

"..."

"..."

Hiro breathe heavily for a moment, he just understood what just happened. He stared at the boy sitting down.

"You... Tadashi was there, but... They told us that a medical staff sent Tadashi safely home and they said he walked to by himself to our house alone... that was a lie wasn't it?" Hiro looked at the intruder with new found emotion of anger boiling up in his body. "You know something... you know what happen to Tadashi in these past several months, don't you? What were you doing with him!?"

He began connecting the information together like a puzzle.

"The hospital told us about this institution that kept him and about this anonymous source that payed his surgery, but I bet they're all lies aren't they?"

The intruder immediately smacked his head against the table moaning in pain and annoyance, surprising Hiro by the sudden action. He raised his head from the table and put it in his hands not letting his face shown in front of the two heroes.

"You have got to be joking with me... I spent hours and hours of manipulating and creating false data around the hospital that showed records of Tadashi recovering in an institution. All of that effort went down the drain simply because... because... because I didn't notice this Marshmallow bot recording me!?"

The boy angrily shouted as he pointed his index finger at Baymax. The white nurse robot merely tilt its head in confusion and simply responded.

"Your heart-rate and blood-pressure levels have increased. Diagnosis: Anger."

The intruder merely sighed in response and quickly regained his composure after that outburst. He rested his head on the palm of his hand while drinking the last amount of his blueberry juice to calm himself down. He stared at the window next to him, avoiding eye contact with Hiro who was just realizing what just happen.

"Ahh…. ahh…. Looks like I made such a huge, dumb error. I guess the cat's out of the bag."

"Hey! Answer the question! Who are you and what exactly happen to Tadashi?!"

"Shouldn't you be happy that he is alive and healthy?"

"I-I am!" Hiro suddenly felt his emotions went out of control for a bit, he felt small tears forming in his eyes as he realized once more that his brother he loved more than the world is alive and safe. He's not usually this emotional, but with the conditions happening today, it wouldn't be surprising if he start crying all of a sudden.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just told you that! If you don't tell me, I'll-!"

"Or what? You're gonna go Big Hero 6 on me?"

Hiro's eyes widened at the remark.

_'He knows!? How!?'_

"It isn't that hard to find the identity of the masked heroes if you look closely. Which by the way I'm surprised no one had figured out your identities, then again I think my biggest clue here was Marshmallow bot here." He answered to Hiro's question as if he was reading Hiro's mind. He looked at Hiro with a bored expression that would seem slightly irritated. The air around them grew tense.

His "bracelet" made another round of blinking lights and for a moment, the boy's eyes looked surprised before switching it back to normal. He looked directly at Hiro.

"...There is no need for you to know. I just simply transported him. He's okay. That should suffice for an answer." The stranger got up from his chair in attempting to leave.

"Hey! I'm not going letting you go until you tell me what happen to Tadashi and why were you keeping him until now!" Hiro angrily shouted and grabbed the arm sleeve of the black hoodie boy. Hiro's shout startled the people in the shop and they started stare at them in curiosity. Some whispered each other of what is going and wondering if there is going be a fight. The tranquility of the shop was interrupted.

The boy silently turn his head back and looked around his surrounding for a bit before looking at Hiro with a strange emotion in his eyes.

He smirked.

"Hmmm….. is that so," he slowly raised up the hand that held the silver remote control. His orange eyes glowed a little.

His thumb was about to press a button of the remote control.

"Then would you let me go if I were to put innocent people involve,_ little hero_?"

Beep!

THUD!

Suddenly a man behind Hiro stood up so fast that it made his chair fall down. Hiro quickly turned around saw that the man was acting strange. He was staring at Hiro with a blank and eerie eyes.

Chills went through his spine.

The tranquility of the shop dispersed and was replaced by a dangerous air.

"W-what is this…?" He was scared. He dripped a single cold sweat. He looked around closely and saw that everyone in the shop were acting the same way as that man. They all stared at Hiro and Baymax with the blank stares and their mouths slightly open, some had drooling a little. Hiro examined the people more closely. They were staring intently with creepy blank eyes, that if looked very closely, there was a soft orange glow in their irises. It was like he was in a zombie horror movie with the zombies watching him closely, desiring the need to devour him.

Me, women, and even children eyed at Hiro and Baymax.

"They seem to have to the same thought pattern, Hiro." Baymax responded, snapping Hiro to reality. Hiro quickly looked at Baymax and tried to figure out what he meant by that.

"What do you mean?"

"I scanned each one of them and their brain is showing signs of their brain pattern change to a specific thought pattern that all of them are experiencing. I do not know the cause of this."

"Oh, that's pretty impressive if you can tell from just that. Guess I shouldn't misjudge you by your adorable appearance, Marshmallow bot."

"Then... he's controlling them?" Hiro looked closely at everyone. He realized they were being mind-controlled.

"Let me go and I'll stop this. If you insist of pursuing this, well... let just say each one of these people will stop you against their will."

Hiro's hands trembled, he couldn't tell if it was fear or anger. He was in a dangerous situation. "How ca-!"

"There is no point in reasoning or guilt me," he sharply interrupted Hiro. "So, _little hero, what's your decision?"_

Hiro fell silent for a while and then said his answer. "...Let them go." Hiro growled in anger.

Hollow pressed the remote again.

Beep!

The people all blinked and life was back into their eyes again. They then return to their original position.

"Huh? Why am I standing up? I look pretty stupid now."

"Haha, yeah Dad. Oh, can I order this drink?"

"Excuse me, can I get napkins?"

"Of course sir. Here you go."

"Oh come on girl, go on a date with him!"

"It's too embarrassing!"

The tranquility atmosphere of the shop was instantly returned.

_'They don't remember being controlled...?'_

Hiro shuddered as he tried to understand what just happened. Everyone in the shop now was talking normally to each other even after being mind-controlled. The people were like mindless-zombies a moment ago, but now they were back to their normal selves with no memory of being controlled. It was like they were never controlled at all. The stranger gently made Hiro's hand let go of his hoodie's arm sleeve, which was easy since he was still distracted about the situation.

"All you need to know is that your brother is fine and he's back. This is literally a miracle to you, so be happy to have him back alive. That's all there is to it, I promise that. Now if you would excuse me." The stranger put his hood on and marched towards the exit door.

"Wait! Just who are you?" Hiro asked hoping at least to identify the intruder. The stranger stopped for a moment in response to Hiro's question. He was silently thinking for a moment, he raised his head a bit, and then started rubbing that back of his head.

"Hmm….." he hummed in deep thought and muttered softly. "I did agree to _your_ deal after all…."

'_Your?'_ Hiro's eyebrow raised on that last sentence. It didn't seem like those last words were referring to him.

The stranger turned around with the hood still over his head only allowing one of his orange-ominous eyes showing; he made a toothy grin with the lollipop in his mouth and pointed with his index finger to himself.

"Hollow. My name is Hollow."

_'Hollow'_ Hiro silently thought.

"It was nice to meet you, Hiro Hamada. Oh, and you too Marshmallow bot. Thanks for the lollipop. You should go back to your brother, he must be worrying about you by now. Bye then, little hero." Hollow grinned as he left the juice shop quickly and entered in a busy crowd across the street. Blending in the crowd perfectly, he disappeared from Hiro's sight, leaving Hiro with unanswered countless questions.

"Bye." Baymax waved goodbye to Hollow.

Hiro sighed heavily, he didn't feel like chasing the person named Hollow. There was just too many things going around in his head. The brother that supposed to die is now back and _alive_, and he was brought back by this Hollow person, who has a mind-control power that tried to cover up Tadashi's disappearance with fake data.

He just want to go back to his brother that he never thought he would see again.

"...Let's just go back, Baymax. I wanna go back to Tadashi."

* * *

"Ahh, ahh. Though I said that, it's not going be easy huh?"

Hollow let out a sigh as he walked along the sidewalk in the busy crowd. Hollow was kind of tired after talking to Hiro, he lazily spun his remote in his hand.

He asked his "bracelet" a question.

"So? Did it respond?"

The "bracelet" responded once again with lights. Hollow then had a displeased look once the "bracelet" communicated him.

"Hmph. I was hoping it to be meaningless, but I guess I was wrong. Tch. We should get moving then."

He pointed his remote control in several directions.

A man in suit was reading his book in a restaurant.

A student was texting to his lover on his smartphone.

An old woman carrying her shopping bags with her grandson.

A group of friends drinking a toast together and celebrating something.

Several more normal people just like them around the area were enjoying today of life's mysterious path in the world.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Just for a moment... Just for a moment, the normal people's eyes turned blank and their iris' glowed a soft orange light.

Beep!

Their eyes returned to normal. Back to their peaceful daily life.

Hollow looked up at the sky for a bit and started to speaking to the image of person he had in his mind.

"I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this, but you did agree to be 'bait' and now you are one. Don't worry though... I'll fulfill my role as well."

The "bracelet" blinked lights one more time to communicate Hollow.

"Yeah, It's time to get your body ready."

He lowered his head down back to the earth. His eyes glowed brightly and his lips that still held the lollipop, morphed into a dark smile. He softly whispered these words, directing them to something or someone. It was neither the "bracelet" nor the "bait". It was directing them to what he considered to be his enemy.

"And this time... I'll reap you for sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm done with finals (Dead). Well for this chapter... meh. I'm sorry, my brain is kind of not working for this chapter, but I still hope you guys enjoy it. I'll try better next time since I can relax now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 or the power of my OC.**

* * *

Night time...

"So this is the place huh?"

Hollow stared at an abandoned factory warehouse. It was late at night, Hollow was in an area of San Fransokyo where many old worn down buildings were abandoned. These buildings were the type that would be schedule to be demolish in the future, but for now they are usually typical hideouts for hobos or thugs. This particular warehouse he was looking at was actually hard one to find, it was small compared to the others and was well hidden by the other tall buildings. He traced his fingertips along the building's exterior structure for a while and took out a digital recorder remote, pressing it against his own temple. He pressed a button and after a few seconds, he received info.

"...45 men are inside this building. Mostly thugs and punks. Armed with knives and handguns. Traps and alarms are all set up around the main entrances, the ventilation ducts, and any window entrances…this doesn't seem any different from a gang's hangout," Hollow muttered the information he was somehow receiving. He took a couple more seconds to receive more info. He blinked once and grinned wide. "Found it."

He put the digital recorder remote back in his bag.

"Is my information align with yours?"

His "bracelet" did not respond this time. He was talking to something behind him. Except there was nothing in sight. Hollow nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to the back corner window, the traps there are pretty obvious and it's where most of the reserved men are gathered. Shall you take the front on my command?"

After a second, he got a response.

"Got it. Hopefully this will lead somewhere. Are all system green?" He asked whatever it was he was talking to. After another second, he got a response. His grin instantly became a frown. He pulled out a silver-white remote control and a strange gun from his bag for both his hands to carry. His left held the remote. His right held the strange gun.

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"...Let's go harvest. Begin the attack on my command." He spoke in a serious tone before moving into his position. His orange-ominous eyes glowed.

A clash occurred that night.

* * *

Back at the Hamada's house

After thorough examinations, the doctors deduced that Tadashi was in perfect health and didn't need to stay at the hospital. Tadashi was surprised upon seeing Baymax as the robot gave him a hug saying hi to his creator. He chuckled and hugged back the balloon nurse. He noticed Hiro was acting strange because he had a disturbed expression as if something was troubling with him. He asked his little brother what was the matter, but all he got in response was a surprised reaction and words assuring him that it was nothing. He was still not convinced, but decided to shrug it off since a lot of things were happening today. All of them were exhausted and were still a bit emotional, so they decided to call it a day and head to bed.

Baymax returned to his charger after making a little scene with running out of batteries. It amused Tadashi as he watched Hiro had to pull the marshmallow up to their room in the robot's drunken-like state.

Tadashi fell down on his bed and noticed something was rubbing his leg. It was the fat cat, Mochi.

"Hey, little guy. I guess it's been a while," Tadashi petted the feline cat and in response, Mochi happily meowed back.

"Hey, Tadashi..." Tadashi looked up and saw the little genius looking a little tense. "Is it alright if I sleep next to you tonight...?"

Tadashi could only chuckle at how adorable his little brother was asking, they haven't done that since they were kids. "Yeah, of course."

Hiro sat next to Tadashi and leaned on him to get into a comfy position for sleep. Mochi joined in as well, curling and making a nest between the two brothers, but before they could fall asleep.

"Tadashi..."

"Hm?"

"Uhh... I know I asked you this already, but can you remember anything?"

"Hm..." Tadashi thought about that smile in his memory. "Nothing really, but I do remember a smile..."

"Smile? Who's!?" Hiro asked, hoping it would be a clue to the truth.

"Sorry, but that's all I can remember, Hiro. I can't remember anything else..."

"Oh..." Hiro sighed in disappointment. Hiro decided to give up today was too exhausting for him.

"Oh right!" Hiro remembered something, he launched himself across the room to grab an object, when he returned of whatever object he picked up with his hands, he covered Tadashi's eyes with one hand. "This belongs to you."

Tadashi felt Hiro putting something over his head as soon as he could see again. He looked up and saw what it was.

It was his cap.

He made a goofy smile, for him it was only like day without the cap, but he could tell the cap hadn't been used in months.

Hiro hopped back to bed with him and Mochi. "Right where it belongs. Welcome back home, nerd."

Tadashi snickered and responded, "Yeah, I'm home." They gave each other a fist bump, they didn't bother putting the sheets on, they simply lean on to each other and fall into a deep sleep.

It would the best sleep Hiro had in months as he listened closely to Tadashi's heartbeats.

Except for a minor interruption...

* * *

_Ksssh...Kshhhh..._

_...stop...comm ...Re...a...Kshhhh_

_Kssh... error...fai...lu...re..._

_...Ca...te...go...r... y...Kshh..._

* * *

Hiro's eyes snapped open and saw that it was still night time and he was sleeping besides his brother. He didn't know why, but he was sweating cold sweat for some reason. He panted for a bit before he decided it was nothing. Probably a bad dream he doesn't even remember he thought.

He went back to sleep.

* * *

It had only been a couple of days since Tadashi's return, but to the Hamada brothers it felt like longer than that. When the rest of the nerd group found about Tadashi's revival (return technically) they all came running down most of them crying like Lemon kept crying in tears as she kept hugging both the brothers in a warm embrace. Gogo had tears in her eyes even though she tried telling them she wasn't, but she failed and simply hug Tadashi. Wasabi and Fred were really emotional with grasping the rest of nerd squad into a group hug while crying (Fred questioned if he was a zombie, but received a little punched in the face for it), it became tighter with Baymax joining in.

It took a while for Tadashi to readjust, some things definitely changed around San Fransokyo since his "death." It was kind of difficult for him to adjust, but he managed with Hiro's help. They spent their time together with conversations about robotics or anything Tadashi's curious of what happen when he was gone. They then decided to visit the college, so they opened their garage lab to find something that hadn't been used for a long time.

Hiro pulled out a certain scooter bike.

"It's been a while since we had a ride together on this," Hiro softly spoke while looking at the scooter bike, he was reminiscing the time when Tadashi showed him to the lab for the first time. Tadashi merely ruffled his brother's hair and grabbed the helmets. Tadashi strapped his and tossed the other helmet to Hiro.

"Yeah. Well, what are you waiting for? Get on, little bro."

Hiro grinned cheerfully and hopped on without hesitation.

* * *

Once the brothers entered the lab, Tadashi instantly found changes.

"I kind of took it over. You don't mind I kind of took over your lab, right?" Hiro joked as he grinned with his gap-toothed smile. Hiro received a little punch in the shoulder and rolled eyes with a snort. They decided it was gonna be their lab together.

The "Nerd Lab" felt whole once again.

But first...

Tadashi looked around the changes and then noticed something on the ground of his old lab. "...Hiro. Why are there gummy bears lying around the floor?"

The gap-tooth nerd nervously scratched the back of his head and tried to grin it off. "Uh… They help me think better? Hey they help me study, I hated studying for those finals so I needed lots of gummy bears to keep my brain going! Don't give me that look!"

"Hiro, it's a mess here with sticky sugar bears! Stop eating gummy bears in the lab, they're lying them on the ground everywhere, bonehead!"

"Never Tadashi!"

* * *

The news of Tadashi's return spread around the entire college very quickly, many of Tadashi's classmate came checking on the rumors that the nerd came back alive. It was total chaos with them asking questions and some of the girls (boys too) that had crushes on him (he was oblivious to that fact and still is) shed tears and tried to confess all their love on him. Hiro did his best to stop them and kept yelling them to get away from Tadashi, he was considering putting a wall over Tadashi with microbots to keep the pesky, variety mobs of people away from him. Of course, that didn't turn out so well with him being short and that he can't always watch his brother, but luckily the other nerd squad chased them away with maybe some minor threats of beatings and chemicals (Wasabi and Fred tried to act intimidating, but that failed so the girls had to do most of the work).

Surprisingly, the news about Tadashi's return wasn't put on the newspaper or on TV channels for some reason, but they didn't mind at all. It was more preferable not to have reporters or journalists people asking about how a person that was supposed to die in the fire has come back to the world. The brothers simply wanted to enjoy the time they lost. Papers and data about Tadashi's death had to be changed, Aunt Cass managed to fix it and allowed Tadashi back into San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

Tadashi still had issues about Callaghan when he heard about how he stole Hiro's microbots and tried kill Alistair Krei. It was a pretty shocked to him since Callaghan was like a father-figure to him. Hiro bit his lip in frustration seeing how his brother was still disturbed by those facts, he tried to comfort his brother, but Tadashi only smiled at him and told him not to worry about it. They would talk about it later, just not now.

* * *

Nerd Lab-

"Hiro, I am concern for my patient," said Baymax.

"Patient?" Hiro raised his eyebrow and looked at Baymax confusingly. Hiro was moving away some equipment for Tadashi.

"Hollow." Hiro's eyes widened from the name. He had forgotten about the person because he was distracted spending time with Tadashi. "I would like to search for him and check on his health progress." That's right. The boy who delivered his brother and controlled all those people at the juice shop. How could he forget something so important!?

"You scanned him?"

"Yes. During the time we were discussing about my 'stalker behavior', I scanned him and gave him his health analysis report."

"Baymax, could you show me data about Hollow?" Hiro asked and Baymax complied. Hiro was hoping he may can find a counter measure against Hollow, who had somehow the ability to mind-control people. Baymax's belly area pop up a screen showing an image of Hollow from the shop and an anatomy map of his body with multiple data boxes informing what certain body parts contain. Hiro reviewed the data about Hollow, there were signs of unhealthy amount of sugar and other substances, but nothing out of the ordinary. But then Hiro noticed that something was missing. His brain area and his right arm were showing very little data.

"There was a part of his brain that I could not scan properly. Also the wrist of his right arm could not be scanned properly. Something was interfering with my sensors." Baymax explained. Hiro views the map of Hollow's body seeing the brain area saying 'No Data' on certain parts of the brain. The right wrist area also showed no complete data.

"Could this be related on how he's controlling people?" Hiro tried to remember how he exactly controlled people.

"I do not believe so," said Baymax. "In our conversation, he was communicating to the bracelet. It would seem the bracelet was a communication device and could be the machine that was jamming my sensors."

"I see." Hiro tries to remember what happened at that time. He remembered the guy using a remote controller, it could be the device that was manipulating people.

"Hiro, I am concern for Hollow, he had shown signs of depression like you."

"Depression? What do you-?"

"Hollow? Who's that?" Hiro whipped his head towards to Tadashi, who was coming in with a box of parts in his hands. Gogo, Fred, and Wasabi were behind him moving some stuff as well.

"N-nothing! I'm just testing Baymax's scanner on a fake patient I created," Hiro came up the best excuse he can at the moment and moved in front of Baymax to hide the data showing Hollow. He whispered to Baymax to hide the data and don't tell Tadashi about this.

"Oh I see," Tadashi made his way towards his lab and closing the door.

"What was that about, Hiro?" Gogo asked with Fred and Wasabi behind her.

"Actually..." Hiro explained what happened a couple of days ago with the guy named Hollow to the group.

"So this guy is the one who knows what happen to Tadashi?" Wasabi looked at the image of Hollow.

"Yeah."

"Creepy dude huh?" Gogo commented.

"And he controlled those people? Dude, he sounds like those evil masterminds with hypnotic powers!" Fred stated. They began discussing how he's related to Tadashi's return. Tadashi came out of his lab with a tool box in his hand.

"Hey Baymax," Tadashi called out to the nurse bot. "I want do some maintenance on you, so come over here please."

"Okay." Baymax made his way to where Tadashi was, allowing him do some maintenance on him. They both went into his lab and Tadashi opened up Baymax and inspected his mechanics.

Tadashi noticed something odd.

"Hm? Hey Baymax, did something happen to your body? I don't remember putting these parts in you..." Tadashi inspected closely some of the parts in Baymax, they were basically the same, but he noticed some of the parts were different.

"My original body you created was destroyed, Tadashi."

"Destroyed? How did it get destroyed!?" Tadashi asked, he went out of the lab and turned to Hiro. Hiro turned a bit blue for a moment before he scratched his cheek nervously, he had no proper answer besides the truth.

"Hirooooo," Tadashi said in a suspicious tone. "Did you had something to do with Baymax's original body being destroyed?"

"Uh..." Hiro tried to think of an excuse as he started fidget a bit. Then his genius brain thought of something. He immediately spilled whatever his brain came up with. "Fred messed around Baymax accidentally and his body was set on fire and got destroyed!

"What!? Not cool man!" Fred shouted, he was scared for a moment. He remembered when he messed up with Tadashi's invention one time and it didn't end so well. He gave Hiro a bit of a glare that had signs of fear in it.

"Sorry, sorry," Hiro said, trying apologize to him."But relax Tadashi! I made a him a new body with better adjustments because I'm an awesome genius!" Hiro said with a smug grin. Tadashi stared at Hiro for a moment before he snorted.

"Yeah right!" Tadashi snorted "As long as everything is the same, then I guess I can let it slide."

Fred and Hiro sighed in relief. While Tadashi was inspecting Baymax, the others were talking over one issue they couldn't tell Tadashi.

Big Hero 6.

"Look, I can't tell him about us being superheroes," Hiro said, but before they could talk further...

"Guys!" Honey Lemon came in rushing to the lab. Hiro was glad that Tadashi took Baymax to his lab for maintenance because of the news he was about to receive. "There is a villain making trouble on the west side of the city!"

"Eh!? But Baymax is in maintenance right now!" Hiro knew the maintenance will take some time and with Tadashi around, it would take longer since he wanted inspect all of Baymax's new body.

"Don't worry, genius," Gogo said while popping a bubblegum. "We can handle it, just stay here with Tadashi."

Hiro could only sigh in defeat as the rest of the nerds went after the villain. He eventually would give Tadashi an excuse and leave with Baymax to suit up.

* * *

The villain they went after was really easy. It was just some weirdo who was challenging everybody in a match with his obsession over weapons, acting like a warrior. After a few chemical bombs from Honey Lemon, disc attacks and laser blades cutting his weapons apart, and with Fredzilla's fire breath chasing the villain away, the job done. They were certainly better at this now with better teamwork unlike with the first time. Hiro and Baymax didn't need to take part in this since the rest of nerds already dealt with the situation. They were flying in the air watching the crime scene that's already been resolved.

"Guess we didn't need this" Hiro said, looking at a large box that Baymax was carrying behind his back.

Hiro noticed Baymax was looking in another direction.

"What's wrong Baymax?"

"My sensors detect Hollow over there," Baymax pointed it's inflatable fingers towards to a park area not far from where they were.

"Huh?" Hiro looked closely as he adjust his helmet's vision to zoom in. He saw something familiar. It was a black hoodie boy who seems to be sleeping on a park bench.

It was Hollow.

"T-thats..! Baymax head to that park over there!" Baymax landed him and Hiro into an area heavily dense of trees, near enough they can see Hollow. It seem like Hollow didn't notice Hiro's landing.

Eventually the rest of the team shows up behind him, concerning what he was doing. Hiro told them that the person who knows what happen to Tadashi is over there and explaining to Honey Lemon who he was.

"What are you going to do little man?" Fred asked.

"I'm going to try talking to him again. I can't let you guys come because he has that mind-control remote. I don't want put any of you guys in danger."

"It's too dangerous Hiro, he could control you," said Wasabi.

"This is too risky, Hiro," Honey Lemon said out of concern.

"Isn't there a chance that the creepy black hoodie dude could be telling the truth?" Gogo asked Hiro. Hiro thought about it, it' true there was a possibility that the boy known as Hollow could have told the truth that he simply just healed Tadashi and transported him. But he couldn't let go the idea of Tadashi's memory being missing since the time of the fire up until now. If it was simply that he was entirely knocked out during the entire time span he could live with that, but then what was the point in hiding Tadashi's recovery with fake stories?

"...I have to try. I need to know if he did anything to Tadashi. I can't let this go at all. Please you guys, I know I'm doing something dangerous, but this is my brother we're talking about. I..." Hiro exasperated slowly. "I just want Tadashi to be safe, and I can't help think that they may have changed or done something to him. I will do whatever it takes to protect him, I don't want lose him again."Hiro's eyes started to look sad, there were still some unresolved feelings inside of him.

The team watched the young genius struggling himself, so obviously they decided...

"...Alright you can go, but you're not going alone," Gogo stated.

"Yeah man! We're a team! I'll go all Fredzilla on him!" Fred shouted in joy making the atmosphere a lot friendlier.

Hiro's eyes brightened up by the support of his fellow teammates. "Thanks, guys."

"But how do we stop someone who can mind-control people?" Wasabi asked.

"Based on what happened, I think he uses that remote control to control people," Hiro explained.

"So we just need get the remote controller away from him? But what about the range of his mind-control?" asked Honey Lemon.

"I'm not sure, but if each of you guys take in different position and distances, we can surprise him and steal the remote. Gogo will throw her discs to knock the remote off from his hand. Honey Lemon, you can also throw your chemical bombs to immobilize him."

"Kay, genius," Gogo acknowledge Hiro's strategy.

"Roger!" said Honey Lemon. The four nerds dispersed to their new positions.

"Baymax, you're going help me out, if I get mind-control, you try to stop him."

"Hiro, it is against my health protocol to hurt humans," Baymax reminded Hiro that he could not hurt human like the time when Hiro got angry and ordered Baymax to destroy Callaghan.

"I know, buddy. We won't hurt him, but if I get mind-controlled, I need you to stop him and me for whatever he's commanding me to do. Understand?"

"Understood." With that, Hiro made his way slowly through the trees to get closer to Hollow.

* * *

"Ugh… how long must I wait for it to be recovered? I knew you shouldn't have sliced it in half," Hollow groaned while lying down on his back on a park bench. He was clearly not happy. He was chewing on a strawberry-flavored pocky in his mouth, every second time passes the pocky stick would get shorter and shorter slowly. He stared at the sky in deep thought. "I knew that it wasn't going be that easy, but come on…"

He was once again talking to something. However, there was nothing something noticeable in sight around the orange-eyes boy. From a normal perspective, it was just him talking to himself.

Hollow was in an exclusive private park area usually reserved those with money and status could enter. It was beautiful park that stretch for miles with traditional Japanese little temples and bridges. There was even a small artificial lake with rivers connecting to it in the park. The park was serene with lively green and colorful plants that makes you forget that this was in a city. Obviously, Hollow was not one of those exclusive members that could enter this park, but he managed his way inside the park with ease.

A man in a park uniform walked down the path of the park, he was most likely inspecting the private park area. He noticed the black hoodie boy on the bench and immediately went into rage.

"Hey! What the heck is going on here!? You aren't allow to enter this-!"

Hollow didn't bother getting up at all, he simply lazily raised up his hand with the remote, pointed at the man, and pressed a button while still staring at the sky.

Beep!

"Go away, don't come here for the next 2 hours. Also don't let anyone inside, give them an excuse. You can return here after the 2 hours are up." He lazily commanded the park worker with a hand gesture that was shooing the man away. The park worker complied and left.

"...Geh. Annoying." He chewed up the pocky in his mouth and popped in another one from his bag. "I wonder how he's doing…" he muttered softly.

Hollow sighed once more. Something spoke to him.

"Yeah… if I don't keep myself busy I'll have those thoughts again. Perhaps I should search those rumors further..." he slowly responded.

Whatever he was talking to, he got a response. Hollow's expression instantly turned into an irritated one.

"Would you quit advising me to exercise!? Including that Marshmallow bot, that's now three of you guys advising me to exercise!" Hollow grind his teeth. "Geez, you win _one_ _pocky eating contest_ and you're marked for life! It's not like I'm that out of shape, I still perform at the same level regardless."

He was about to reason more, but then his smartphone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and immediately answered.

"Hey. Did you find anything that I could use on him?"

* * *

"Did he just made that man go away?" Honey Lemon asked through the communication device in their helmets.

"Woooow! He really can control people with that remote of his! He really does fit in one of those evil villains who control people like dolls in the comic books!" Fred exclaimed in excitement.

"M-maybe we should consider this. Leave him alone and all! I don't want to be mind-controlled!" Wasabi shuddered in fear from the thought of someone taking control of his actions.

"Woman up, Wasabi!" Gogo scolded the cowardly plasma-cutter user.

"Guys, concentrate!" Hiro whispered at his teammates as he was making his way closer to Hollow by walking behind the trees. He thought if he was going talk to Hollow, he should first try get rid of the remote controller he possessed. They were about 20 feet from each other. Hiro watched Hollow lying on the bench and talking on his smartphone. Hiro couldn't hear what he was saying since they were too far away from each other.

However...

"Hey."

Hiro jerked a little from Hollow's voice that was suddenly quite clearly audible to hear. It was directing at someone.

"You can come out of your hiding spot, little hero. I know you're there."

It was directing at Hiro.

_'How did he know!? I was behind the trees!' _Hiro silently thought, he made sure he couldn't be seen. Hollow was talking on the phone earlier, staring at the sky without looking at another direction. Except now he was looking at where Hiro was and his phone conversation ended.

Hiro saw Hollow getting up from the park bench and started cracking his neck. He looked towards where Hiro was hiding behind the trees with a small smile on his face. Slowly, Hiro made his way towards to Hollow with Baymax following behind him. He stood a good amount of distance between them, testing the amoutn of distance that would be considered safe. Hiro kind of glared at the orange-eye boy being reminded that this person was keeping information about Tadashi.

"Hollow..."

Hollow gazed at Hiro for a bit before he turned to another direction and walked slowly, he glanced at Hiro and said, "If you still want to talk about your brother, then follow me. You can put your guard down you know, I was never on the offensive."

Hiro hesitated at first, but decided to follow the boy with orange eyes with Baymax following along.

* * *

**Ame-Okami: How much pocky did you eat in that contest?**

**Hollow: I'm not leaking one information about it!**

**Ame-Okami:...Okay, let's make it over 200.**

**Hollow: H-hey!** **It wasn't that much!**


	4. Hiro and Hollow talk

**A/N: Phew I created how the story would progress, though it's difficult to write but I'm gonna try. Thanks for reading and support, I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6, or my OC power or anything related to it.**

* * *

A man in a suit and a woman in a lab coat somewhere in the world had a conversation. She had two coffee cups in her hand and passed one of them to the man in a suit.

"Was that him just now?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, I gave him the information he wanted," the man responded. "It seems like he encounter the little one just now."

"Sigh… you know you shouldn't have let our Death God brat move on his own, especially since he's dealing this situation by himself," said the woman with a slight displeased tone.

"Don't worry, I assure you he will be okay. After all, this particular situation is where he will be at his strongest. And remember, he personally requested to deal with this on his own, if the results is not what he anticipated he will call us for help."

"True, but isn't this a personal level for him? It may be a particular situation for him to be 'strong', but at the same time he could make careless mistakes because of that factor. You don't think he won't be emotional unbalance if the situation gets out of hand? Remember what happens if his emotions aren't in check. Also I hope you aren't forgetting that the enemies he is up against is where he will be at his weakest."

"If he does become careless and one carelessness happens and affects him, it will drive him to become 10 times more terrifying than he already was. That is actually what I'm hoping for, without that _young man's_ assistance it would have been difficult for our Death God to move like this. And I'm well aware about his enemies, but he can handle those guys on his own as long his servant is with him," said the man as he drank his coffee. "Hm… next time more sugar please."

"Hey…" the woman's forehead suddenly had a little vessel popping in anger as she made a very displeased tone. "Did you perhaps did something to our _favorite patient_? You're not suppose to mess with our patient when we already fixed him up."

"Perhaps…" the man in suit merely smirked as he looked the other direction from the woman in a lab coat. "I may have gave that young man a _little_ something to his brain."

"Ridiculous," the woman made a scowl face as she drank her coffee. "Knowing your awful personality and your manipulation skills, you probably gave him something that will make our Death God brat very, very upset if he ever finds out. Don't get mad at me when your next coffee gives you diarrhea mixed with other unpleasant bacterias and viruses."

"Now who's being ridiculous?" the man chuckled in humor. "Don't forget I'm only helping him to reach that 'wish' he had been keeping for years. And for some reason I believe that young man might be the thing that will make that 'wish' come true. Plus he made a 'deal', so he'll certainly become more than just a stepping stone."

"Hmph," the woman huffed. "Next time you mess with a patient of mine without my permission, I'll make sure you will be on a toilet for a whole month. And the coffee will taste like your least favorite thing in the world." She walked away, leaving the man in a suit with an amused smile.

"Heh, what a scary woman you are. They certainly don't call you Miss Daughter of Aesculapius for nothing," the man stated, though he regretted a bit on the next thing he said. "Though that's why you'll never find a husband at all with that sort of behavior and with your age at-"

The next thing the main in suit knew that he heard extremely fast foot steps towards to his direction and then his face being collided with the ends of a woman's heel at full force while hearing the words,

"DIE! YOU INSENSITIVE MALE JACKASS, BASTARD!"

* * *

Tadashi was working on programs to upgrade Baymax and papers. The papers were applications and forums he had to do since his false death created a bit of a mess.

"I wonder what's taking Hiro so long? Actually where are the others...?" Tadashi asked, he thought it was strange of them they were all going out almost at the same time. He even noticed that Hiro started acting strangely.

He turned on the TV to listen anything interesting on the news.

"An abandoned warehouse that use to store heavy machinery was flooded to the point that the building is on the verge of collapsing. The cause of the flood is unknown. It was also reported that the abandoned warehouse was a hideout for a infamous gang that sold illegal products in the black market. Police found them unconscious outside of the flooded abandoned warehouse, the cause of this is still being investigated. They are arrested and being interrogated at this moment, we'll update it as soon as we can."

"Oh that's good. At least this city got a bit safer, I wouldn't want Hiro running across people like them..." Tadashi felt a bit relieved, he knew the city was sometimes a dangerous place, especially the dark side of it. That's why he wanted Hiro stay away from it, though he always go to bot fights.

"In other news, the vigilante group that is known as Big Hero 6 has once again stop a villain that had obsession in fighting and weapons."

"What? Big Hero 6? Since when did this city had it's own super hero team?" Tadashi raised an eyebrow, this interest him a bit. He never thought a city like this would need a vigilante group. He turned on his laptop and searched the web about them.

* * *

They walked toward a small area of the park where fancy chairs and tables in place for relaxing the exclusive members of the park. Next to the fancy outdoor furniture was a decorated vending machine. Hollow was putting money into the vending machine.

"Hmm... for a place designed for rich people, these are just normal products labeled with extravagant names and prices. But then again, I guess this would be the most normal vending machine around this park. The vending machine business is sure putting ridiculous products in them. I mean seriously, earlier I saw a vending machine selling smartphones and a freaking bicycle. At this rate, those car vending machines over the internet will become a common thing in the world," Hollow commented out loud as if he was having a pleasant chat with an old friend. The way he was talking lightened up the tense atmosphere around them, it kind of made Hiro taken a back. He pressed buttons and the vending machine dispensed two drinks.

The air around them wasn't heavy and tense as Hiro thought, but he still kept his guard up.

"Here, catch."

Hollow tossed one of the beverages to Hiro's direction.

"Huh? Wai- woah!"

Hiro managed to catch the drink in his hand despite almost dropping it several times. He looked closely at the beverage, it was a coke.

"Uhh…." Hiro was unsure if he should be taking food from an enemy.

"Hm? Oh, do you not like coke? I guess I should have asked first, did you want anything specific in this vending machine?"

'_Maybe some gummy bears… Wait! No! Hiro this is not the time for gummy bears! Don't drool from the thought of gummy bears! Focus!'_

Hiro immediately shook his head eliminating the thoughts of gummy bears from his mind. Hollow raised an eyebrow in response to Hiro's action. He also noticed that Hiro was kind of drooling a bit.

"N-no thanks!"

"Hmm... okay then." Hollow inputted more money in the machine and pressed another order. Hiro didn't see what he pressed, but the machine already dropped the selected item. Hollow immediately took the item from the vending machine and stuff it into his messenger bag before Hiro got a chance to see what he ordered. Hollow opened the can of soda and took a seat on one of the tables while drinking his soda. He gestured Hiro to take a seat, but Hiro was a reluctant due to his ability to mind-control people.

"I told you, I was never on the offensive. Just take a seat, will ya." Hollow said. "Oh yeah before I forget, would you mind taking that helmet off? I would prefer more of a private conversation, I don't like the idea of your friends listening in. Which by the way I already know they're hiding near here, ambushing me if I were to use my mind-control."

Hiro startled a little at those words, he thought for sure Hollow didn't notice his teammates hiding.

"Come on, it's a pretty easy since you're wearing suit and all, they would normally would have to be with you. Plus I knew you were coming eventually, so I'm prepared whatever you got. But I would prefer if you took off the helmet, if you don't then I won't talk as much."

"Fine..." Hiro took off the helmet (he told the nerds to be on standby) and took a seat with the cola in his hand. He watched intently on Hollow's hand in case if he gets out the remote controller. Baymax stood beside him.

Hollow breathe out a bit before started speaking. "That being said, meeting you sure opened a box of troubles for me. How inconvenient this really is." Hollow let out a sigh as he sip his drink.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Hiro glared at that answer.

"Quit fooling around. I want to know everything that happen to Tadashi since he went missing. I swear to god, that if you did anything to him-!"

"You really don't listen do you? I told you, there is nothing wrong with him, he's healed with a mild case of memory loss. There will be no point in experimenting him or anything like that if that's what you're thinking." Hollow interrupted with a bored tone. Hiro still glared at him.

"I don't believe you. If that's the case, what was the point of covering up his disappearance with those lies you made?"

"It had to be done and I can't tell you why, though I do admit it was rather a crappy job I did. There were too many contradictions and the restrictions which really made it difficult for me."

Hiro didn't know what that meant, but he ignored it.

"...You controlled those people at the juice shop to stop me from pursuing you, if it was really nothing then you wouldn't need to do that."

"Oh that. I had other business I needed to attended to and I needed to leave quickly. So for that moment, I simply controlled those people to scare you off, I knew simply telling you that I had other plans or any excuses would obviously failed, so I took the quickest method within my 'restrictions' to stop you."

"Then why didn't you just control me like you did with those people at the shop?" Hiro retorted.

"As easy that would be, that I can't do. I'm restricted."

Hiro slowly thought about those words, were there special conditions for Hollow to use his mind-control? A disturbing thought occur to him. Was it possible that Hollow could be controlling Tadashi. He thought about a conversation that he had with Fred. Fred thought Tadashi might be a fake or a clone, or he's being possessed by a machine. Even though they sounded ridiculous, Hiro couldn't help but worry. After all, he saw this person first hand controlling people. So the possibility of his brother being controlled against his will was there.

"As I said before that I simply healed him and transported him. Anything else I cannot say more." Hollow grabbed a pocky from his bag and started chewing on it. "He's alive, just accept that and be done with it."

"..." Hiro fell silent, despite how much this person was hiding, he couldn't ignore the fact that Tadashi was _alive_. He is thankful for that, he could simply let this go and enjoy the miracle he received. However, he couldn't risk the possibility of losing Tadashi again, not after that headache Tadashi experienced when he first came back home.

Hiro knew he wouldn't get his answers so easily, so tried a different approach. "Okay... then let me ask then. Where was he the whole time then? Where did you find him?"

Hollow finished chewing his pocky and said with one eye open,

"...I can't tell you where he was the whole time, but I found him outside of San Fransokyo. He was quite badly burned and was close to death. So I brought him to people I know and they healed him."

"Why was he outside the city?" Hiro asked. Tadashi clearly at the college at that time. It was no where close to outside of the city. Was he lying to him? It certainly was possible.

"I can't give you the full detail, but he was heading off somewhere, though I don't know where." Hollow answered. Hiro bit his lip in frustration, this was going nowhere. There were too many questions now. Hollow looked irritated. "Just stop, there is no point in questioning me anymore. You won't get solid answers due to circumstances, just go back to your normal life. Can't you at last leave me alone, since I brought your brother back? Tadashi is okay now."

"If that is the real case... why are you still here? If you're really done with Tadashi, why are you here?"

"I have some business in this city."

Hiro was not getting any answers at all. Hiro slowly exasperated.

"...Why did you heal Tadashi then? I don't get it... Tadashi doesn't seem to have any medical problems... but he looks perfectly okay, no matter how you look at it, the time and current medical technology isn't enough to heal those wounds like it never happened! That would have to be some amazing people and technology for him to be recovered and would cost tons of money. There is no way you would simply give Tadashi, a stranger to you, those resources without a reason. You aren't asking for money or anything like that. Even if you were trying to help him, you could have sent him to another hospital or something!"

The air around them became heavy.

"..." Hollow was quiet at that part, he stared at Hiro, who was panting after an outburst like that, with a unreadable expression.

Hiro was about to persist more, but then a certain white machine moved next to Hollow and did something that threw off the entire atmosphere of their conversation.

Baymax was hugging Hollow in the same manner as how he hugs Hiro.

"..." Hiro fell silent as he smacked himself on the face.

"..." Hollow merely just froze there as he had the same expression that Hiro was wearing, wondering what the heck was going on.

"There, there," Baymax patted the orange-eye boy's hair.

"Oi… Marshmallow bot, what exactly are you doing?" Hollow looked at the nurse bot with a very confused expression.

"This method has worked effectively when Hiro was experiencing same symptoms. Human contact and hugging can improve your emotional state."

"My emotional state?"

"Baymax! He's a bad guy! Stop it! Don't hug him!" Hiro scolded the robot.

"But Hiro, he is my patient. I am programmed to take care of my patients." Baymax told the gap-teeth boy. "It is my job to nurse my patient back to health."

"Since when did I became your patient?" Hollow asked.

"When I scanned you when you were invading Hiro's home and at the juice shop."

"Geh... I didn't notice. I really can't underestimate you."

"Is this helping your emotional state?"

"My emotional state huh…" Hollow softly whispered to himself, he looked away for a moment as he realized something. Baymax interrupted whatever thought he was thinking by hugging him more. This would have been warm and soft like for Hiro, but there was one tiny problem.

Baymax was in his armor.

So it wasn't soft, squishy, or warm at all. It was the complete opposite of it.

"Is this not improving your emotional state?"

"Not with your armor on... Ow... This is starting hurting me now."

"On a scale from 1-10, how would you rate your pain?"

"I would rate it as to the point of you should stop hugging me!"

"Is this not comforting?"

"This isn't actually comfortable at all! Your armor is cold and hard, and is actually hurting me! I think you're hugging wrong because one of your armor parts is sharp and its poking on my neck! I am not satisfy with this type of care one single bit! Also I'm still mad at you for recording me!" Hollow tried his best to push Baymax away and smacking his armor, indicating that he wants to be released from the hug. Hiro could only groan, he needed to work on Baymax.

Eventually Baymax finally released Hollow.

"I recommend calling in friends and family to help your emotional state."

Hollow went silent after hearing that. Then he responded, "Heh, well sorry Marshmallow bot, that's pretty hard for someone who doesn't exactly have friends."

"You do not have any friends?" Baymax asked while tilting it's head.

Hollow shrugged and looked at a different direction. "I can't say that either, but the relationship I have with a certain handful of people could be considered 'friends', but that's a matter of opinion."

"Maybe because you control people with your mind-control. I can't imagine people being near you or even wanting to be near you." Hiro snorted. Hollow made a strange expression for a moment, it wasn't an expression that defined sorrow or anger or anything related to those that people would normally made if those words were directed at them, it was more of an expression that defined of acceptance. Hiro caught a glimpse of it, but for some reason it felt like it those words shouldn't have been said. Hollow grinned and chuckled a little at the remark as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Neither can I, little hero," Hollow easily agreed with Hiro. "Though you be surprise, in this world, there are all sorts of people."

"What about family members?" Baymax asked.

Hollow's lips formed a small smile and shook his head while closing his eyes. "Nope, not here anymore. It's just me."

"I am sorry." Baymax responded. Hiro suddenly felt bad hearing that, even if it was the enemy, he understood the pain of losing family members.

"That's okay, it happened a long time ago." Hollow reassured the robot. "Alright, enough of this, let's get back to what we were really talking about. I will make this clear, I won't tell you anymore now. So just stop. You're giving me too much workload."

"Come on, you bastard! Tell me, please!" Hiro begged unintentionally. Hiro regretted doing that, he was 14, but sometimes he acted like a little kid. Hollow laughed a little at that action.

"Wow, you're resorting to begging? What kind of method would that do in this heavy situation? You really are an immature kid, but it does go well with your short height and age, so that's to be expected." Hollow said without thinking as he drank his coke.

Something snapped in Hiro.

"...Did you just made fun of my height just now?" Hiro asked. Height was a sensitive matter to him. The orange-eye boy raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not." Hollow honestly said, but Hiro took it the wrong way. So he insulted him back.

"What's with the creepy orange eyes huh!? Are you like those cosplayers?"

"Your immaturity is starting to show now. It wasn't my decision for them being this way. Weren't you taught not to make fun of people's appearances?"

"Like you're the one to talk, you just made fun of my about my height!"

"I was not. You are short compare to other people, but there's nothing wrong with that! Some people actually find it funny and cute, you should take it as a compliment. But don't worry you'll eventually grow... though they're are some people who will never grow." Hiro got pissed at that comment.

"Grr...You seem more of a child especially with that much sugar in your body. What's with that, do you eat like 10 ton of sugar each day!?"

"I don't want hear that from someone who has a gap in his teeth! I bet you got that from eating too much sweets of your own. Which by the way, makes me wonder what kind of diet you're eating for being short and having a gap in his teeth... Though again, it could all be just genetics, but looking at Tadashi..." This was effective against Hiro, he was sometime compare to Tadashi when it comes to height and built, it ticked him off.

"S-shut up! You're pretty much a coward using people and also the fact you're a freaking wimp! You were going to cuss when you stumble your toe!"

"Wha-... How is that relevant to anything!? For your information, that toe had just recovered after being broken, so the pain was worse than usual."

"Pssh. Yeah right, your toe being broken. What a baby." Hiro said with a sarcastic tone and rolled his eyes. Hollow's face made a twitching noise. He clearly did not like that response.

"...You really are a sassy little brat, aren't you little hero!? Interesting, you little-!"

"Hiro, Hollow, my sensors indicating both of your hormones are acting up and-"

"Be quiet!" both of them said in union to stop Baymax, not wanting to hear anything the robot had to say about their hormones and what misinterpretation results he would make.

Both of them ended up having a heated argument- actually it was more of a war of insults to each other. They completely forgotten the original purpose of the conversation in that moment.

* * *

"Hiro... what is he doing?" Honey Lemon asked through their communication device, viewing the two arguing.

"Eh... it looks like they're arguing..." Wasabi answered, but he was having trouble in comprehending the what was going on.

"But, the little dude seems to be having an insult war with him..." Fred said.

"...Dorks." Was all Gogo said as she face popped a bubble.

* * *

Tadashi was outside within the city. He was looking for someone. Specifically, Hiro. He held a GPS locator.

Earlier, Tadashi researched about the heroes known as Big Hero 6, he find out each member's super power suit. He found it odd that they were similar to some of the inventions his friends were working on. Then he spotted a purple and orange suit combo. He was kind of interested in the purple one since that particualr member was making movements like his little brother and seem to have same height.

As he worked on the papers, he accidentally stumbled upon one of Hiro's boxes, there he found schematics for Baymax. It was an armor blueprint. Tadashi thought Hiro must have been planning making upgrades for Baymax, the armor he thought must have been Hiro's preference in making Baymax cool. However as he looked closely, he found out something wrong.

It was similar to that giant orange suit member of Big Hero 6. Then he found another sheet showing a suit that looked identical to the purple suit member.

Tadashi didn't believe it at first, but couldn't help make a certain conclusion with the connections being so obvious.

He needed to find Hiro and ask what the hell is going on.

"What the hell is this Hiro...!?"

* * *

Unknowing to Tadashi, dark shady figures saw him and started following him.

* * *

Hiro and Hollow had been insulting each other for at least 15 minutes before they started panting from the exhaustion of yelling at each other.

"*pant*...*pant*... why did I ended up having an insult war with you again...?" Hollow asked while panting.

"*pant*...*pant*... I can't remember either..." Hiro answered as he suddenly felt tired.

They were looking down at the table with their hands on the table to pick themselves up. Theirs face were a bit red from the yelling and due to realizing what just happened. They realized how stupid and childish they were, having a pointless insult war with each other threw them off a little. They were slightly embarrassed.

Hollow made a expression saying 'what the hell were we doing...' But then his eyes widened a little. His eyes glowed and then immediately dimmed.

"...Hm? That was not suppose to happen," Hollow's eyes narrowed a bit as if he got a disturbing message. He regained his composure, he clicked his tongue, and his hand was already grabbing something from his bag.

He took out a silver remote control and a black colored television remote control.

Hiro immediately backed away from his seat upon seeing the silver remote control. He started to sweat a little and his heart was racing from fear of being controlled. It was the device he remember Hollow used to control the people in the shop and the park man. Although he wasn't unsure about the black one, but regardless he put his guard up.

"What the heck are you planning with those!? You planning to control me!?" Hiro shouted as he got in a defensive position, but that wouldn't help him at all against a mind-control attack.

"Settle down, little hero. No need to get jumpy, I just need deal with something," Hollow stated and started pressing buttons of silver and black remote control. His eyes glowed. After about 10 seconds, he put both remote controls back in his bag. "Okay, that should do."

"What did you do?" Hiro asked, unsure what happened.

"There was a bit of interference going on, I just dealt with it."

"Interference?" Hiro still didn't understand what he did. Then a thought cross in his mind, did he do something to his friends? Did he found out where they are with some kind of machine? But before Hiro could ask, the black hoodie boy made an announcement.

"Enough of this. Man what a pain this is. Since your stubbornness is a real pain in the ass and I'm restricted. This is going to drag on and I don't like seeing you getting this distress, so I have another idea," Hollow got up from his seat. "Let's make a bet."

"A bet?"

"Call it a game or not, but basically something like a battle."

"A battle?"

"It's a game where you just simply tag me to win. I'll tell you everything what happen to Tadashi if you can tag me just once. You can only win if you're the one who tag me, little hero. I won't move at all. For only 10 minutes, I won't use my ability at all, however when that 10 minutes ends, I will use my mind-control. So you better be fast," He put his remote control in his messenger bag. He took the messenger bag off and dropped it onto the ground right next to him. He raised up his hands showing to Hiro that he wouldn't use the mind-control power. "Your team can also help you out, but remember only YOU little hero are the only one who can tag me for victory to be yours. You only lose if you forfeit, you can try tag me even if the time limit is over. If you lose, you will have to obey on one command I want."

Hiro furrowed his eyebrows, suspicious of the proposal he made. He didn't like the idea of obeying to this guy, but Tadashi's information was more important. "How can I trust you that you won't be using your power and the fact you will even tell me what happen to Tadashi?"

"I promise I will follow the conditions of the bet. Although you don't know anything about me, I'll tell you this: I'm the type of person who takes promises VERY seriously," Hollow's eyes became serious when he said that. "From that point on, it is your decision to trust me or not on this bet. Of course, if you can win that is."

"How is this a fight?"

"Oh I will be fighting, just not in the way you're expecting."

Hiro stood silent for a moment before he asked. "And how are you going defend yourself?"

"I will be using this," he pulled out his right wrist, revealing the large silver-white bracelet that was attached to it. It was huge and looked very mechanical. "This will be the only machine I will be using against you guys."

"What is that?" Hiro remembered it being some sort of communication device that Baymax mentioned, but it also seem to have a jamming function because in Hollow's analysis there was no data where his right wrist was.

"Can't tell you that, little hero. That's where you have to find out yourself."

This made Hiro nervous, he would take this deal since it would help him find answers about Tadashi.

"Yeah it's difficult, how can you know if what I'm saying is even true. In my opinion, you should just leave this and go back with your brother. You have your happiness. Well, what is your decision?"

Hiro thought this through... there were a lot of cons to this, but the pro of this would weigh a lot greater even with all the cons together. Though he shuddered at the thought of have to obeying Hollow's single command.

After some thinking...

Hiro made his decision.

* * *

Hiro and the rest of the group stood in their positions. He had discuss with them what would happen, at first they were against it. Hiro understood why they would be against it, but he decided he would do it alone if he had to, he wouldn't want risk his friends in danger. With that, the rest of the nerds decided they would follow their leader regardless on how risky this type of deal was. Hiro was staying cautious, Hollow said he wouldn't use his mind-control and even dropped his bag that contained remote controls. However, he had to stay cautious because of that bracelet, he had no clue what its real purpose was. It would be best to simply tag Hollow as fast as he can.

Hollow pulled out his smartphone and set up the timer. He showed it to the heroes, upon the sight of the phone they saw it set up for 10 minutes.

"Whenever you're ready, little hero." Hollow smirked as he Hiro made a glare.

Hiro looked at his teammates. They were all ready with the plan he made.

"I'm ready."

"Begin."

The timer started.

* * *

**Ame-Okami: How's your face?**

**Man in a suit: Still in pain. Woman's heels are truly frightening weapons.**

**Ame-Okami: Your fault for saying something like that.**

**Man in a suit: Oh? Aren't you the one who is responsible for making me saying those words? Plus you control everything, so it's literally your fault for my pain.**

**Ame-Okami: True, but it fits with that personality of yours, therefore it isn't out of place for you to say those words. Therefore that action must occur.  
**

**Man in a suit: Heh. This is quite difficult for you to write isn't it? Your skills in writing and transferring your imagination on paper is barely decent. What a pathetic author you are. I bet you can't even write anything decent without relying on other stories.  
**

**Ame-Okami: *snapped* True, I am not a good author but... (starts writing).**

**The woman in a lab coat comes crashing in the author's room and glared at the man in a suit.**

**Woman in a lab coat: You!**

**Man in a suit: Shit.**

**Ame-Okami: I made this fanfic, therefore I control everything. Therefore I shall take my anger in the form of vengeance like a child. Have fun, jerk!**

**Next chapter: Big Hero 6 vs. Hollow**


	5. Big Hero 6 vs Hollow

**A/N: Thank you for reading... yeah not much to say. Oh right, the other characters will be revealed later. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 or my OC's power or anything related to it**

* * *

The timer started.

Hiro launched himself with Baymax towards to Hollow. His plan was for the rest of the nerds to surround Hollow to stop whatever attacks he would make.

_'Okay, I don't know what that device does, but let see if we can do full front attack I can distract him long enough for me to tag him. Hopefully that bracelet isn't some sort of barrier device or anything!'_

He looked at Hollow's expression as the distance between them closed in.

Hollow simply made a bored expression as if he had seen this a million times already and grinned a dark smile.

"_Honestly, you didn't think it was going to be that easy, right?"_

_An electronic sound was heard._

Hollow's white bracelet changed color entirely. It went from it's pure silver-white color to pure jet black color with bright orange line patterns running across the surface within a second as soon as the sound was heard.

A terrifying chill ran through Hiro's spine. He had a really bad feeling about this. He quickly decided to change plans and was going to warn his teammates to back away, but it was too late.

Another sound was heard. It was a mechanical grinding sound.

Something blew all of them away. A huge gust of wind suddenly exploded outward behind of Hollow. Hollow didn't fazed at all from the force of the wind, but it was enough to blow the nerd team a little.

A gust of wind exploded from underneath them. Something collided with Hiro and Baymax at high-speed.

"Gahh!"

_What the hell!? I didn't see anything! Actually we're in the air, so how..!_

It threw their flight balance off and they spiraled in the sky about to head back on the earth.

"B-B-Baymax!"

"Wheeee!"

"Baymax! Come on, buddy! Stooooop!"

Baymax managed to get both of them stop spiraling and returned their balance and back up in the air. Hiro's head was spinning around from spinning so much. He finally stopped spinning for 5 seconds, but within that time he heard a scream.

"Uraah!" Wasabi felt an impact on his face, he heard a loud machine grinding noise before feeling the collision of something hard and fast. His body was pushed back against a tree, his back impacting against the trunk of a tree.

"Wasabi!"

Fred was immediately picked up in the air and thrown to the patches of grass.

"W-woah! Duuuuuude-!"

"Fred!"

Hiro saw something moved towards to Gogo. No, to be more accurate he could see the path that was being made. He saw a patch of grass being "stepped" on and the area exploded with air as if something launched itself from it's position toward to a target. What he saw was the grass being blown across in a single direction at high-speed.

"Gogo, get away!" Hiro yelled to Gogo to warn her to get away from the mysterious attack. Gog reacted quickly and already went at top-speed to get away from whatever attacked them.

However the "invisible thing" was much faster than Gogo as it already moved behind her and made an impact to her body, thrusting her towards a field of flowers that was near them.

Honey Lemon threw various chemical balls to paralyze and distract Hollow with smogs and ice, but then her attack suddenly exploded in mid-air of their trajectory.

It was destroyed by some interference. She saw it being "shot" down by an unknown attack.

A short moment later, Honey Lemon felt something right in front of her because the wind in front of her exploded around, cold sweat produced out of her body. Honey Lemon shrieked, the "invisible thing" smacked her body to the ground. She laid there on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Honey Lemon!"

Hiro couldn't believe what he was seeing, it had only been less than 20 seconds and his team was entirely wiped off in one single hit by some unknown or invisible attack.

He looked at Hollow with rage. "What the hell did you do!?"

"I used my device here. That's all," he simply said. Then Hiro saw something- no, he saw something that is supposedly there in front of Hollow. But all he saw was nothing.

"Hiro, my sensors are indicating something is in front of Hollow. I cannot analyze it properly," Baymax tried to analyze what it was, but if it wasn't anything organic or human, then Baymax scanners would be useless.

"Something in front of him…? What... the heck is it?"

"It's a robot, little hero." Hiro heard Hollow yawning a little and with a tired expression as he started explaining loudly for Hiro to hear. "Like your Marshmallow bot, little hero, I also have a partner as well. You can't see him at this moment because his appearance would cause a little trouble for me if people were to see him, so bear with his invisibility. By the way, the time is 9 minutes and 20 seconds."

"A partner!? You mean it's invisible!?"

"Yup, he's a machine that has a cloaking system. He's actually been with me the whole time since we talked, you just didn't notice him. Oh, and the device here is my link with him, therefore he is my only weapon I will be using against you guys."

"Th-that's cheating man!" Hiro was baffled, a robot that has cloaking system!? An actual cloaking machine. Hiro was quite interested in an invention like that, but now wasn't the time. Also what was with that ridiculous speed and how was it able to get where Baymax was!? Could it fly!? He wondered if Fred would get excited hearing that.

Hiro saw two circle area patch of grass being "stepped on" so he concluded that must be it.

"Baymax, attack!" Hiro ordered the armored-health bot to attack the invisible robot. Baymax activated his thrusters to propel himself to the "invisible robot" and punched it with all it's might.

The amount of force was enough to pulverize buildings and possibly steel reinforced types.

However, it was stopped. Baymax's fist attack was stopped in mid air as if it was something was grabbing it. Even as Baymax increase the output of his thrusters, it was still being stopped.

"Hiro, the robot is grabbing my hand." Baymax informed the purple suited boy. Hiro gasped as he saw five marks were being made on Baymax's glove armor, it showed a pattern of a hand and how much strength was putting to be able to dent Baymax's armor.

"Baymax lost in strength!? No way!"

"Don't compare him to Marshmallow bot, little hero. Baymax was designed to be a health care companion to help people, he may have the strength to lift over 1000 pounds and upgrades with that armor that certainly useful in battle. But in the end, his core is still a health robot, not a fighting bot, therefore that is his disadvantage. He is not like my partner here who was designed to assist me in combat and has strength equivalent to those of military army. 8 minutes and 45 seconds by the way."

"You-!"

"Relax, he's set to easy mode with his main offensive weapons are offline. Which means you have a chance to win. And don't worry about your friends, look closely." He pointed with his right fist and thumb gesturing for Hiro to look closely at his friends.

All four were hurt, however it was very minor if looked closely. They immediately stood up, they may have been rubbing the areas where they sensed pain, but no actual damaged was shown. Honey Lemon may have shrieked from being pushed to the ground, however she only screamed because she couldn't see or what it was as it made its attack on her. To her it was like some person just push her on the grass that's all. It was the same thing for the others.

Hollow looked at Hiro with dangerous eyes.

"You have 8 minutes and 30 seconds. I'll tell you guys this: _He was merely just testing his joints, here comes the warm-up. So you better prepare yourselves_."

* * *

**[God's Healer] Raphaela joined in chatbox!**

**[The Art of War] Sun Tzu joined in chatbox!**

**[God's Healer] Raphaela:** System check complete. I have finished the inspection of the data that was sent in by Death God in regard of the damaged data he salvaged from San Fransokyo. I will start restoring and extracting the data content once the system scan finishes it's final check up.

**[The Art of War] Sun Tzu**: Understood. I shall share my processor through the network. How is our 'little brother' progress with Death God?

**[God's Healer] Raphaela**: He has not updated ever since Death God initiated the mission: [Leave us alone, I do what I want, assholes]. The time of the mission started when he left with my last patient. I have requested numerous times for an update on his full-scan body data to see his progress.

**[The Art of War] Sun Tzu**: Oh. I did not think you were capable of having a favorite in your patients. Especially about the last patient that was within your system.

**[God's Healer] Raphaela:** Do not be mistaken, I am designed to be specialize in medical applications. My program prioritize and specialize in organisms biology and medicine. My patients are always my priority, he is no different from anybody else. I am concern for him in case my treatment and chemicals did not work. Just like how you are designed for war and battle, I am designed in barrier and medicine. You are offense and strategy, while I'm defense and healing. That was our FATHER's intentions and our Keeper's preferences when he designed and created our artificial programs.

**[The Art of War] Sun Tzu:** Then as the AI that is associated with war and tactics, may I suggest an opinion about Death God's mission?

**[God's Healer] Raphaela:** You may proceed.

**[The Art of War] Sun Tzu:** Based on the enemies data we received, Death God and our little brother can neutralize them, but there are still unknown factors that may affect his survival rate. For this type of mission and the enemies that were analyzed, I would conclude the best and quickest method for succession without any casualties is sending me or FATHER with Valkyrie into the battlefield. Since FATHER and Valkyrie are offline and currently live on the island, I suggest sending my unit to San Fransokyo and assist Death God.

**[God's Healer] Raphaela:** That may be the case, however our calculations are not based on succession in defeating the threat. Our calculations are based on the chance of Death God's "wish". Calculations prove that this set up has the highest percentage in success of the "wish", therefore only Death God and our little brother are permitted in participating this mission unless they request our assistance. You are not permitted such actions unless your Keeper has commanded you such a command.

**[The Art of War] Sun Tzu:** Of course, sister. I will refrain the suggestion for now until our Keepers make a decision about Death God's situation. We have exactly 2 hours for the restoration to be complete. Do we have any systems that requires an installation or any task our Keepers requested?

**[God's Healer] Raphaela:** None at this moment... Actually, I still do not comprehend why is our "communication" is by operating this MMORPG chatbox. It would be more efficient and less-time consuming if we utilize the Yggdrasil's Root Network instead.

**[The Art of War] Sun Tzu: **The purpose of this is to simulate a particular section human's enjoyment and understanding their behavior through the process of virtual massive-online gaming. Our "Virtual Simulation Tea Time" has yet to be completed. There are still bugs. Please refer to our mission category that FATHER has implicated in us under "Human Understanding".

**[GM] Notification Update/ Sir Gawain's event starts today! Finish the 100 epic battle quests in search of the Phantom Legendary Item: Galatine!**

**[The Art of War] Sun Tzu:** Oh. There has been a notification that an event has been activated. It appears that the Phantom Legendary Item Galatine is now available. This will provide a significant increase in my character's parameters. Calculations Complete I have formed over 452 battle tactics to ensure the security of the Phantom Legendary Item Galatine. I request an assistance of your cleric class character.

**[The Art of War] Sun Tzu has sent a party request to [God's Healer] Raphaela.**

**[God's Healer] Raphaela:** Request will put on hold. I have conditions in this request. Please refrain from stealing drops that I require like the previous party quest. (Increasing Human Speech Pattern) You stole Original Primordial Item: Metatron's Taboo Scribe, from the boss monster Leviathan and put it up for auction. I had to spend 4,490,189,234 gold to win the item. My savings dropped over 50% because of that. Do that again and my cleric will terminate your character with Lord's Saint George Dragon Judgement. Also I shall install unnecessary virus programs to your unit. Do you understand, you douche bag/war freak bastard/asshole?

**[The Art of War] Sun Tzu:** I have addressed the terms of the condition. I shall accept them and compensate for the loss of your savings account.

**[God's Healer] Raphaela:** Request accepted.

**[God's Healer] Raphaela joined the party!**

**[The Art of War] Sun Tzu:** (Increasing Human Speech Pattern) Now let us kill these useless bastards and obtain the Sun Blade, sister! Let us proceed to King Arthur's Domain!

**[God's Healer] Raphaela:** …that was such a cheap imitation just now. I am a little ashamed for having you as a brother, but yes let's go.

**Chat Ended.**

* * *

Current time left: 5 minutes

"Well this was to be expected of self-named vigilantes," Hollow commented out loud as he kept staring at the timer, waiting for it to end.

Hiro was pushed away a lot further than where he originally was, he was practically over 15 meters away from Hollow. His friends were a lot closer, but they were getting whacked and smacked around by the "invisible machine". No matter what action they, it would always be counterattacked or blocked.

What was worse was that Hollow started talking nonchalantly. It got into their heads.

"Hm, your about to make jelly-like compound to bind my robot, but really is that a good idea against a machine you cannot see and whose speed exceeds your kinetic vision?"

Honey Lemon's eyes widened when she heard him spoke, it was exactly what she was planning to do. She immediately changed the next chemical ball. However, Hollow spoke once more.

"If you're planning an ice field in hoping to create a friction-less field to make it difficult for my robot to move, it's useless. By the way, watch your back."

Something shot her from behind. Actually only her bag got hit by some kind of electric attack. The chemical purse made a cracking noise and started to malfunction.

"Girl with the dangerous chemicals, those chemicals yours are quite frightening depending on how you use them, however once your purse who contains those chemicals are disabled, it will be difficult for you to fight."

Fred blew more flames from his monster-suit, but...

"Also the one playing like a Godzilla, I would advice not to use your flames recklessly, this is a nature park and without the chemical girl to stop your flames, it will spread like wild fire."

This was effective, it made Fred hesitate in his attacks. That hesitation cost him being spurred to a row of bushes because he got smacked by the machine the moment he slowed down.

He did the same thing with Wasabi and Gogo.

What he was doing was a form of psychological warfare. By using psychological techniques, people can bring their enemies down or question their morals or thought patterns by putting tricking them with doubts and others. It was an effective strategy in many forms of serious or simple battles.

Hiro tried to get close again, but the "invisible machine" would intercept him every time, despite having friends support, they were being tossed like a rag doll. Baymax tried to punch the machine with his massive strength, but it would grab it and kicked Baymax away.

"You know something has bothering me a bit..." Hollow began speaking, somehow Hiro was able to hear his voice despite the wide distance between them. "I'm surprised Tadashi even let you keep doing this hero thing. I thought for sure he would never let you take a dangerous role like that."

Hiro's heart almost stopped beating when he heard that. He made a face like he was punched in the gut. Hollow noticed it and made a frown.

"Oh? _Judging by your reaction, you haven't told him anything about this huh_?"

Hiro grinds his teeth, he had less than 5 minutes. This was an issue that he did not want to be distracted from despite the guilt of keeping the secret from his brother. He pushed away those thoughts and decided to go with his other weapon.

"Shut up! That has nothing to do with you!" he growled a little.

He activated an invention of his in his helmet.

The neurotransmitter device.

The case that Baymax was carrying burst open with microbots swarming, targeting the "invisible machine".

"Go, microbots!"

"Huh," The moment Hollow gasped, Hiro grinned arrogantly in victory. The microbots swarmed over the "invisible robot" like locusts. It wrapped around the "invisible machine" in a storm.

Hiro looked closely at the shape, it was a very large robot that shape was a humanoid feature. It was over 2 meters tall and quite wide.

This was his chance. While the microbots were distracting his partner, he charges in with Baymax flying to tag Hollow.

"Impressive…" Hollow whistled as he looked with an astonish expression. The microbots was wrapping and holding his robot down. He saw how Hiro and Baymax was closing on him again. It was a matter of seconds for him to reach him. "...however he won't easily lose something like this."

A giant burst of shock wave was created.

The "invisible robot" immediately broke free of the microbots' bind with sheer strength, scattering the microbots all around the area.

A giant creaking sound was heard and it dashed it toward Hollow faster than ever.

It skillfully evaded against Wasabi's attack, Honey Lemon's chemicals (she finally got it working again) and simply went through Fred's fire, Gogo's discs were knocked off.

"Crap!"

The "invisible machine" pushed Baymax and Hiro once more, preventing them from winning.

Hiro immediately made the microbots to swirl and charge at the robot before it could reach them and made the microbots storm with a makeshift hand holding it down.

But it was no good.

A flash of orange appeared in the center of the microbots storm. Orange-colored electricity was produced and exploded within the storm, bursting the microbots' grasp. It didn't stop there. The electrical discharge attack spread through every microbots including the makeshift hand one, burning and frying them out, rendering them useless.

"My microbots!" Hiro was seriously pissed at the enemy robot, although he would love to inspect it parts and-! Okay, Hiro now is not the time for robots.

"Good job though, you only have 45 seconds left. Time is running out, little hero," Hollow praised the young genius.

However, the microbots created a small opening of opportunity.

"Hiro we got this!" Hiro looked and saw Wasabi and Fred jumped onto the "invisible machine" on both sides, they were able to do that because the electric attack was still presence around the robot's body so it made it visible where it's position was. Honey Lemon fired the chemicals at the machine, encasing it in case of ice and sticky chemical compounds. However, he could clearly see the machine breaking free.

"Baymax buy me some time!" Baymax nodded and rushed and hugged the "invisible machine" preventing it from trying break free.

"You only have 6 seconds, little hero and-Hm?" he saw the yellow suit girl rode her way to his side.

Gogo grabbed the messenger bag and dashed away, preventing Hollow from grabbing his bag to use the remote controllers.

"You better return that," Hollow spoke in an irritating tone in response of his bag being stolen.

"After we win, loser," Gogo responded back.

It was their victory.

Hiro was only a few steps away.

Hiro closed in quickly, while Baymax, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi was holding down the "invisible robot" he launched himself forward to touch Hollow for a third time.

"Nice job Gogo! I win now!" Hiro launched forward. His "invisible robot" was restricted and no matter how fast it was, it couldn't possibly reach him before Hiro tagging Hollow. It didn't matter if the timer reach to zero, he didn't have his remote control to mind-control them.

However...

Hollow didn't show any sign of worry of being defeated. In fact, all he did was sighing as he stared at the timer. His lips formed a small smile and he turn his phone around showing the approaching Hiro the timer.

It was at 0.

"_Times up_."

With that, Hollow's eyes glowed the ominous orange light that sent shivers down Hiro's body in fear.

Something changed.

Then something crashed into Hiro and pushed him away, throwing the victory he would have won.

He was only one step away.

He looked at the perpetrator that took away his victory.

"G-Gogo!?"

He stared at his friend in confusion, only to find her eyes mirroring his eyes as well. They were both shocked.

"Hiro!? What are you-!" Before she could say anymore, she suddenly froze in place and dropped Hiro on the ground. Her expression changed into a vacant one.

Hiro recognized it.

_'It cant be...'_

_"You controlled her!?" _He yelled at him.

"Technically no. Not in this case, I merely changed her perception."

"Hiro!" he heard his friends shouting in terror. He turned around only to find them unable to move for some reason. They were unable to move their legs.

They couldn't move at all. They were frozen still.

He also saw Baymax being hold up in the air, unable to move. The "invisible machine" must have broken free and captured Baymax.

"Baymax! Let him go!"

"I am fine Hiro," Baymax responded with his calm robotic tone despite the danger of the situation. There was no sign of the robot crushing Baymax at all, so that calm Hiro's heart a little. In fact it almost seem like the machine was playing Baymax a little like a little kid holding an action figure because he was being shaken a little.

"Would you quit inspecting Marshmallow bot like a toy? I don't want you popping the him please," Hollow talked to his partner and the shaking stopped.

"B-but we took your remote controller!" Hiro frantically said.

"Oh? I think you're mistaken. _Who said anything about the remote controller being the device that was manipulating people, little hero?_"

"Wha... it isn't!?"

"I'll be taking this back," he grabbed his messenger bag from Gogo's hands, to be more accurate he made her give it to him, "That was a rather risky move you made there. These remotes were designed to help me control and limit my ability. Taking them away from me would only put more danger in yourselves than my own."

"H-how...? I thought that power was from those remote controls..."

"The source of my 'mind-control' is right in here, little hero," Hollow pointed his head. More specifically, his brain.

"Your brain!? You mean it's a superpower like from those superheroes and super villain form comic books!?"

"Sigh, I really do not like being compared to those, but sure let's go with that. Basically, it's an esper power or something along those lines."

Hiro couldn't believe it, it wasn't a machine or an invention doing this, but some kind of superpower was doing this!?

"And to correct you, it isn't just mind-control, that's just one of it's applications. If it was simply mind-control then that will be bad, _however my_ _power simply goes beyond further than that within in the territory of the human mind,_" he said with a cold tone and cold-orange eyes that made Hiro's body turned cold. Those words held a deep sinister meaning, Hiro didn't what it was though or why he felt it.

"But I do have to praise you, you did very well on that last step. If you had an extra second, you would have won. You still can continue, just this time without your friend's support." He took out a remote and pressed a button, his friend's eyes turned into a blank stare.

Hiro's heart dropped. His friends were now under his control and were now hostages. Baymax was practically a hostage by the robot.

"J-just let my friends and Baymax go..." Hiro bit his lips and may be starting to cry (he hasn't yet). He failed. He lost and risked his friend's lives. And for what? He only wanted to know what happened to Tadashi. He started thinking what kind of stuff that the guy would make him do, it could have simply been making him stop questioning about Tadashi, but then it started out small and then the thought pattern took a darker path. His voice started to shake. "I lose... I'll do whatever you want."

Hiro collapsed onto the ground with his knees slightly shaking.

He lost.

"..."

Hollow was silent for a moment as he stared at the trembling genius with unreadable emotions. He moved towards to Hiro once he heard that Hiro forfeited.

Hiro clenched his eyes and prepared for whatever consequence he was about to take. He kept imagining the horrible stuff that villains made heroes do.

And...

Hollow simply gently pulled Hiro up on his feet, rubbed his messy locks of hair in a calming manner and then flicked him on the forehead.

"Ow! What the hell!?" Hiro gasped from the pain between his eyebrows and then Hollow had his face close up and stared directly at Hiro's eyes with scowling eyes.

"Would you stop being so scared! It's not like I'm going ask you something horrible to do."

"Then what...?"

"Not sure, maybe something embarrassing."

"Eh?" Hiro did not understand. He thought for sure that Hollow would make him stop asking questions about Tadashi or would make him his slave or do something horrible. "Aren't you going make me stop pursuing you about Tadashi or become your slave or serve you forever or something evil. Or make me build robots or something!?"

"Nope," Hollow said without any sort of malice in his tone, it was simply nonchalant. "For the first thing you said, normally I would, but truthfully I can't due to _restrictions_. Annoying they are I have to follow them. And for the other one, I have no interest of whatsoever of any of these 'super villain' or 'evil' mentality thoughts you are thinking of. Personally, if I was going to make someone do something on a bet I would make them do something embarrassing. I did have something in mind for you, but I changed my mind the moment a little disturbance came and plus the more I think about it, it's really not my place to force you into that decision since he's going probably do it."

Hiro once again did not know what Hollow meant, he hated the fact the guy was being cryptic.

"Like what…?" Hiro asked.

Hollow put his hand over his chin and made a thinking pose."I'm not sure. I don't know you personally, so I wouldn't know which method would be most effective. Maybe something cliche like you have to shout out embarrassing confessions or wear clothes you wouldn't dare to wear."

"That's it? Those are lame...?" Hiro almost rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe what the black-grayish hair guy was saying.

"What? You want me to go to the level of forcing you wear something embarrassing like a maid outfit or make you kiss someone?" asked Hollow who looked a bit irritated.

"Hell no!" immediately Hiro responded with his face being all red from the thought of that.

"That's what I thought," he said with a monotone voice, he was about to say more, but his eyes glowed and he looked in another direction. "Oh, what is this? You managed to get past them? Geez, you are quite scary, or is that anger I'm sensing from you... Tch, those guys are quite persistent. Fine then, don't blame me if you get caught up in an accident."

Hollow took out another type of remote controller and pressed it repeatedly.

Hollow wasn't even paying attention to Hiro anymore, he kept staring way in a distance and muttering words.

"Did you seriously just past them using your scooter like that!?...Crap, I didn't expect you to pull a move like that… Man, you really do have a complex when it comes to him despite the fact you kept denying it," Hiro watched as Hollow made a nervous laugh, but he also saw the orange-eyes boy making a smile as if he watched a comedy on TV.

"W-what are you talking about? Who are you talking to? Are you... like?" Hiro made a gesture of swirling his index finger while pointing at his head. Hollow turned to him and shook his head.

"Heh, I am somewhat mentally sane, and as the matter who am I talking to who is no one particular, but myself. I'm just surprised at the scene I'm looking at through my ability," he answered and started rubbing the back of his head. "Aww man... Uhhhh I really don't like the idea of him being mad at me, but problem is that I can't move away due to _his_ restrictions. This might be bad for me and you. I am really hating these complicated terms…"

"I don't understand what you're saying..." Hiro was confused until he heard a familiar sound.

"Sigh... he's coming." Hollow said with his eyes closed while the other stared at the sound where the noise was coming.

He heard a scooter noise.

He recognized that scooter noise.

It shrieked when the person riding it stopped it. The person stopped it so harshly that it left skid marks across the ground.

Hiro's eyes widened. It was the last person he wanted in the world to see him like this.

It was Tadashi.

He threw his helmet to the ground angrily and his eyes showed anger.

"T-Tadashi!? Wh-what are you-!" Hiro had only seen Tadashi this furious since he started going to bot fights in the alley the first time. His face was vermillion as the flames of the sun.

He was pissed.

He shouted with all his fury.

"Hiro! What the hell is going on!? Explain yourself, Hiro Hamada!"

Hiro made an audible gulp as he felt his stomach twisting into a knot. He did not want Tadashi to find out like this.

Shit.

He was screwed. Very screwed.

Hollow made a nervous, dry laugh.

"Hahaha… you better put on your best puppy dog-face act or something, little hero. You're gonna need it."

* * *

**Ame-Okami: I certainly would not want to play with you two. **

**[God's Healer] Raphaela: It is not our fault human's capabilities are limited.**

**[The Art of War] Sun Tzu: Yes, it is inevitable for us surpassing the humans in online gaming.**

**Ame-Okami: And that's why I'm staying away from you two in online gaming.**

**Hiro walked in looking scared.**

**Hiro: H-hey, am I gonna be okay!?**

**Ame-Okami: That depends on how you respond. I suggest you take Hollow's advice. Put on your best puppy-dog face and say like Nii-chan or something. It might work.**

**Hiro: Aren't you the one who decides that!?**

**Ame-Okami: Yes, yes. Then you will have to wait for the next chapter to see if Tadashi doesn't kill you. Which reminds me, you better hide, as of right now he is still furious until next chapter. Oh, I think I hear him coming.**

**Hiro: Crap! *runs off into hiding***

**Tadashi comes into the room.**

**Tadashi: HIRO!**


	6. A lot to take in

**A/N:...I'm sorry I'm dying from school. (passes out) Thank you for reading my story and the mistakes along with it. I appreciate it.  
**

**Disclaimer: Big hero 6 and power of OC not mine and others...**

* * *

"..."

"..."

"Hey."

A clearly annoyed-tone voice said out loud and continued speaking.

"Would one of you speak already? You two were shouting at each other so loud I thought I needed my headphones set to max just to hear you guys normally just a couple minutes ago. This silence is unnatural and uncomfortable for all of us here."

Hiro, Tadashi, and Hollow were sitting down on one of the luxury tables in the park with the air being very tense and suffocating like they were in a swamp gasping for air.

Well that's what Hiro felt at least.

Hiro was directly across from Tadashi, who was looking down with a troubled expression. Hiro shifted nervously.

Hiro looked down, he had taken off his armor and all and returned back to his normal clothing, hoping it would calm Tadashi down a bit.

Tadashi had his arms folded, his eyes still hold anger, but at the same he was processing something in his head.

Hollow on the other hand looked very calm as he kept glancing between the two with one eye closed and one eye opened with one arm on the table while his face was leaning on his knuckle. He slowly took small bites of a pocky he kept in his mouth.

Baymax stood next to Hiro. The "invisible robot" was somewhere near them though they couldn't see it.

The rest of the nerds were standing behind Hiro, they had never seen Tadashi this furious. All of them had never seen the nice guy face become furious in anger on that scale.

How did it became like this?

* * *

_Earlier..._

_"What the hell is all of this Hiro!?" Tadashi held up blue prints of the powered-suits._

_Hiro gasped, he felt his stomach dropping in an abyss upon seeing the papers._

_"Where did you find that!?"_

_"I found it in the lab in a box that said powered-suits. Did you guys seriously became a group of vigilante!?"_

_"Shit!" Hiro suddenly had memories about a box that contained prototypes and schematics of the team's powered-suits he left around in the lab. He meant to make sure to put it away, but because of the emergency he forgot about it. Tadashi immediately pointed his finger at Hiro._

_"Language Hiro! Explain now!"_

_"Uh..." Hiro tried to do an innocent smile but Tadashi's hostile stare made him do a nervous laugh. The innocent smile was starting to break. "N-no Tadashi, you see I was really inspire with their design, so I replicated it and-"_

_"Hiro, look at what you're wearing! You don't lie to me- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!?" Tadashi shouted, he looked closely at the surroundings. There were signs of ice, jelly substances, flame scorches, cuts of flora, and a pile of burnt microbots all over the park. It was the result of the battle. Hiro realized that most of the mess were their fault and also noticed that the "invisible bot" actually made no noticeable damages or markings to the park, everything else was their fault._

_Hiro cringed, he could have explain that he even mimic their powers, but that would not be convincing at all._

_"I tried to make the damage minimum, but you guys sure made a chaotic mess... does this city even mind the collateral damages?" Hollow pointed out, but Tadashi didn't even notice Hollow's presence as his focus was completely, entirely on Hiro. He didn't even notice the rest of the nerds were there as well._

_"Hello Tadashi," Baymax voiced upon seeing Tadashi._

_"Baymax!? What are you wearing!? And why are you floating!?" Baymax was still hung in the air by the "invisible robot."_

_"A powered-up suit Hiro made for me in order to help his emotional state and fight villains to help people."_

_Now Tadashi was shocked beyond belief, and soon that became anger once more._

_"HIRO! You made Baymax fight!?"_

_"Oh great! Thanks a lot Baymax!"_

_"You're welcome, Hiro."_

_"I was being sarcastic!"_

_Long story short, they shouted each other with Tadashi arguing that it was dangerous and stupid what Hiro was doing, and Hiro was arguing that he's helping people. Then Tadashi was grabbing Hiro to come with him and talk about this somewhere else, where Hiro was struggling and yelling him to put him down. Tadashi then decided to spank his brother for doing something dangerous._

_"OW! Tadashi, I'm too old for this! OW! OW!"_

_"You knucklehead! How could you be so stupid and risking your life like that!?"_

_Tadashi was giving slaps to Hiro's butt like how a doting parents does to their child._

_In truth Tadashi was seriously angry. But he wouldn't resort to punching or smacking Hiro unless he was extremely angry (he is very angry, but not at that point). Hiro resisted back trying to stop his older brother inflicting pains (and embarrassment) to him._

_Hollow looked honestly dumbfounded as he stared at the scene._

_"You are seriously giving your brother a spanking.. Wow, you really are a..." Hollow stopped himself from speaking anymore, upon realizing what he was about to say._

_As the brothers kept shouting at each other, Hollow decided not to watch any longer._

_"Perhaps the restrictions doesn't apply if you guys are fighting in a family matter, so I'm just gonna go now..." Hollow took a couple steps away from the brothers and turned around. He put on his black hood and attempted to leave this delicate situation alone._

_However, Hiro noticed Hollow's attempt to flee._

_He broke away from Tadashi's hold and ran towards to him._

_"Oh hell no! You're not getting away that easily! If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me idiot!"_

_Hiro charged forward and tackled down Hollow behind his back._

_"Gyah!?"_

_They both crashed to the grassy ground. Hollow groaned a bit realizing that the little genius pushed him and was clutching him around the stomach showing any signs of letting go._

_"H-hey! Get off me, little hero!" Hollow attempted to get the little genius off of him as he put his hand on the messy locks of hair, but Hiro kept his grip tight, not releasing the boy who had a strange power to control people's minds._

_"No!"_

_"I'm sure you have a more pressing matters right now than me!"_

_"No! I'm screwed, I mean I'm REALLY screwed! He's going to kill me! Y-you're also going take some of the wrath of Tadashi too! Okay, you become a sacrifice as well, great!"_

_"Wh-what the hell you little-! This is your own fault for not telling him about the whole hero thing you and your friends are doing. I'm not going take his fury because of your own actions! Don't you know the nice ones are the most scary ones when angry!?"_

_"Come on dude, take some of the blame! I might not take as much if he calms him down! I could have tricked him saying that I just admired their designs and wanted to copy them. But I can't because he sees all of this!" Hiro was referring the damaged around the park area with all the chopped and burnt flora, and also the destroyed microbots._

_"You're the one who accepted the challenge and most of the damage."_

_"I didn't expect Tadashi to show up and finding my schematics! But you created it and also because you are a stubborn jerk for not telling me what happened to Tadashi!"_

_"Oh let that go. In the end you having nothing but yourself to blame for your carelessness. Now let me go."_

_"No and at least I did a better job than you when you put Tadashi back and got caught by Baymax!" Hiro snorted. In response, Hollow grinds his teeth at that mistake._

_"Tch. Dammit, that mistake of mine is seriously biting me in the ass right now. Alright, perhaps I did get careless on that, but right now you are facing yours. You had to known taking the role of a hero, which by the way seems stupid to me, would lead to this eventually."_

_"I did it to help people like my brother!"_

_"Well that was your mistake in the first place!. Who would seriously take an idiotic role like that!?"_

_"How is helping people being idiotic unless you're an evil heartless villain!"_

_"For crying out-!... I got no time for this. Tadashi will deal with that. Here is a piece of advice: Next time you have secrets, try to hide it in a lot better place than having it laying around open for everyone to look at. You aren't apparently very good at it. Also just do some puppy-face or some sibling thing to distract him."_

_"Oh absolutely~, the next time I become another hero of justice in another city, I'll try hide my secret a lot better from my brother, whom by the way I thought was dead months ago with memory loss and who was brought by this cryptic, annoying jerk who has a cheating, yet awesome invisible robot and has power to manipulate people with orange-eyes like some wannabe cosplayer nerd!" Hiro spoke with obvious sarcasm in his long sentence. It made Hollow make an irritating, twitching smile before losing his composure one more time._

_"...I will praise your sass, little hero. Now then. You're going down now, you little cocky brat!"_

_"Nuh-uh! Bring it on, you creepy ass jerk!"_

_The two started their bickering once more (this time with pulling each others hair and grabbing each others cheeks like little kids) just like they did earlier in their little insult war with each other. However that ended in less than 5 seconds because…_

_"HIRO!"_

_Hiro flinched and sees an impatient, furious Tadashi wanting answers. He felt his face turning grim just by looking at the older brother's fury. He shakes his head rapidly to Hollow as he started to speak with clear signs of fear in it._

_"...You brought him back, so you should take responsibility as well!"_

_"What does that even mean and have to do anything right now!?"_

_"I don't know and I don't care! End of this argument!"_

_"What the hell!?"_

_"Hiro we're not through yet! And who is this!?"_

* * *

Present...

Hollow already released his mind control on the rest of the nerds and ordered his robot to let go of Baymax while Hiro told the truth to Tadashi what really happened the past few months since he supposedly died. Tadashi took a deep breath as he finally processed all the information he received from Hiro and the nerds. He was greatly disturbed by how Professor Callaghan try to have revenge on Alistair Krei and causing the fire. The reason Hollow stayed or why he released the others were still unknown, Hiro wondered what he meant by restrictions and cryptic stuff like that, but he had something else to worry about.

His brother.

"This is a lot to take in..." Tadashi started, "I can't believe Callaghan would do this..."

"Yeah, he took my microbots and tried to get revenge for his daughter," Hiro explained.

"And Baymax body was destroyed?"

"Yes Tadashi," Baymax said. "My original body was destroyed in the other dimension."

"I can't believe this. Hiro, what on earth were you thinking!? You were putting your life on risk!" Tadashi shouted at Hiro.

"I wanted to know what really happened about the fire and I couldn't Callaghan get away with this."

"Still, you couldn't leave it to the police?"

"I did! They didn't believe me! I couldn't forgive what Callaghan was doing, he even didn't care you were killed. And plus there we beat him before he killed Alistair and save Callaghan's daughter!"

"You could have stopped right there then! You didn't need to pursue yourself to something as dangerous as fighting criminals and bad guys. You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I know Tadashi! But I'm helping people, we go beat up bad guys and save people!"

"Hiro we are nerds and robot builders, not superheroes! And plus how could you put Baymax for fighting! He was designed as a health care companion not a crime fighter bot!"

"I needed him to defeat Callaghan. I needed his help!"

"You broke his protocol and almost killed someone Hiro!"

Hiro bit his lips in guilt. It was true, Hiro was blinded by rage that he took Baymax's green chip so he could harm or possibly kill Callaghan. He would have taken a dark path if it wasn't for Baymax and his friends. "I-I know but-!"

The other nerds were silent because they didn't want to make the matters worse. But with the way it was going they couldn't keep quiet. They were about to intervene, but someone intervene first.

"Mind if I interrupt here?"

Everyone turned their attention to Hollow.

"And.." Tadashi's eyes turned to the boy known as Hollow. "Who exactly are you?"

"...I am reluctant to introduce myself," he responded.

"He's Hollow," Hiro explained to Tadashi. "He brought you back here Tadashi. He apparently was the one responsible healing and bring you back."

"What are you talking about Hiro?"

"Everything about your recovery in an another institution was a lie. Hollow here put all these lies with his strange powers. He was the one that actually brought you here."

"Great, you're bringing more trouble to me now, little hero..."

"What?" Tadashi's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "I don't understand..."

Hiro explained to Tadashi about Hollow.

"Mind control...? Hiro this better not be a joke."

"This isn't a joke Tadashi! He had the power to control people. There was a chance he could have controlled you when you were gone! That's why I agreed to fight him because I wanted to know what happened to you when we thought you were dead!" Hiro said.

Tadashi took a moment and looked at Hollow, "So you know what happened to me?"

Hollow lazily said, "Sorry can't you tell that. As I said to your brother, I merely just healed and transported you."

"Wait what did you mean you fought him...?" Tadashi asked Hiro who cringed.

"Uh... well..." Hiro nervously smiled with his adorable gap-teeth smile.

"..." Hollow turned silent.

"We sort of..." Wasabi began, but couldn't finish the sentence properly.

"We had a battle against Hollow and his robot partner," Baymax answered.

Tadashi face exploded now. "WHAT!?"

Both Hiro and Hollow face-palmed hard.

Hiro groaned, "Baymax!"

"Keep Marshmallow bot silent with a program or something. Like seriously," Hollow said with an exhausted tone.

"Shut up, I know that."

"You were fighting just now!?"

"Well sort of,- I mean really we weren't doing anything that dangerous!"

"Although Hiro did receive few minor scraps when he was blown away," Baymax stated.

"Baymax!" Hiro scolded the nurse bot he didn't want to add fuel to Tadashi.

"Are you okay!? Are there any wounds!?" Tadashi asked Hiro with concern, then he turned to Hollow, realizing who was the cause of this.

"You fought and hurt Hiro!?" Tadashi moved so fast that his chair fell to the ground as he grabbed Hollow by the collar of his shirt and hoodie and gave him a deathly stare so fast and so hard that there would have been marks on his skin. Hollow looked unfazed as if he expected it.

"Wait Tadashi!" Hiro shouted out reacting to his brother's sudden action, if Tadashi carelessly touched Hollow then-!

He heard a familiar mechanical sound.

It was Hollow's robot partner. It was about to attack.

Hiro had no idea what the machine was about to do, but remembering Hollow saying something about the machine being equivalent to a military army and having some main weapon, he immediately warned his brother.

"Stop Tadashi! His robot will hurt you!" Tadashi did not understand what Hiro meant, but he felt something was coming towards to him.

But before it would respond, Hollow looked towards to an empty direction and muttered under his breath, "Stand down. Do not interfere."

A loud screeching noise shrieked in the air. Nothing happen. It appears that the robot had stop whatever it was about to do. Relief washed over Hiro's heart.

Hollow stared a the furious Tadashi, "Basically we fought and I won. Hiro and his team lost. And he's not really hurt or anything. Plus he agreed to it."

"If you hurt Hiro again, I won't forgive you know," Tadashi growled in the threat. Hollow did not respond for a while as he stared at fury eyes.

He sighed.

"Fine...I apologize for starting a fight with you Hiro Hamada and I apologize for fighting with your brother, Tadashi."

There was no mockery or lie in that apology. It was a genuine apology. Everyone was taking aback by this.

"You're joking right... Just like that you apologize!?" Hiro asked flabbergasted.

Hollow looked aloof at Hiro's reaction. "Sure, why not. It's not like I wanted to hurt you or anything, it was simply for you to get off my back. Though I didn't expect you starting to cry from just losing..." Hollow said with a snicker as he couldn't help hold a bit of laughter.

"I wasn't, you jerk!"

"Sure you were..." Hollow scoffed with a sarcastic tone with a hint of mockery which ticked Hiro off.

"Hey!"

Tadashi's fury started to dwindle as he watched his little brother and the orange-eye boy started bickering again. Something... was strange. He couldn't explain it but something about them arguing like that made him feel calm and...

Hollow made a little tired smile to Tadashi once Hiro was distracted, "Now would you put me down already? My partner here isn't exactly comfortable seeing me being in the air."

Tadashi froze. His eyes became wide. Something clicked in his head.

"Do we know each other…?" Tadashi asked.

Hollow looked a little surprise at those words before he shifted into a calm one.

"...!" Hollow slowly muttered, "And what do you mean? I'm pretty sure this is the first time you met me."

"But..." Tadashi began but decided to perish the thought.

"Hey Tadashi..." Hiro asked as a certain thought came across his mind. "How did you even know I was here?"

Tadashi twitched a little. He found Hiro through the GPS tracker he sowed in every one of Hiro's jackets.

But problem is that Hiro didn't have a freaking clue about the GPS devices. Hiro was a genius and Tadashi fully knew that, so he tried his best to cover them making sure Hiro wouldn't notice them at all. He assumed that Tadashi always tailed him every time he went out for bot fights or that he had some friends or people telling him about the bot fights. If Hiro found out about Tadashi's GPS trackers, it would upset Hiro a lot since he wanted Tadashi to give him privacy even though because of that he was saved a couple of times from Yama and his goons.

Tadashi didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell Hiro he had been stalking him with GPS devices. "Ah.."

"_Whoops this will not turn out well if this continues. Have this serious discussion back at home Tadashi, not here. __Just lie about how Baymax has an equipped GPS tracking device you just installed in him. This could turn very ugly if he finds out the method you been using to track him."_

...Tadashi blinked. No body spoke those words in reality.

Because it didn't come from someone's mouth.

It was coming from his head.

"_Huh!?"_

The elder brother yelped, surprising his brother and nerds. He recognized the voice belonging to Hollow, but the thing was that he was hearing it in his head and Hollow wasn't moving his lips at all. He stared at Hollow wide eyes, still watching his mouth that wasn't moving at all/

"W-what..."

"T-Tadashi? What's wrong bro?" Hiro turned to Hollow. "What did you do to him!?"

"Stop blaming me for everything will ya."

Tadashi couldn't answer since his brain was in full blown confusion as the person named Hollow kept talking in his head somehow.

_"Yes yes I'm sure your confused right now and all. I'm gonna make this short. You're not going crazy, this is just an application of my powers that your brother explained. But that's not important right now. What's important is for this argument not to spiral out of control, so just lie about the GPS thing."_

"_W-wait!? What the-! Are you talking in my mind!?"_ Tadashi said in his mind. He was perplexed as in someone was talking in his head, he thought perhaps he was hallucinating or something along those lines. He thought about the time he tried to make Baymax and how tired he was that he couldn't tell what was left and right from the exhaustion.

"_Oh wait, I forgot. You don't like lying to your brother. What a pain. Change of plans. Also FYI you better tell him about those soon, so he won't be too angry about it if you told the truth later. I'm surprised he hadn't found about those things, I mean it's been months since you implanted-! Shit. Forget what I just said."_

Before Tadashi could ask further, Hollow gently took Tadashi's hands to release them off of the collar of his shirt and hoodie.

"Enough. I had enough of this pointless conversation. I'm leaving," Hollow said tiredly, taking advantage of the confused Tadashi to simply leave. Hiro, on the other hand grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie faster than of the nerds to react.

"Hey, don't you start walking away-!"

"I have some business to attend to, sorry but take this soap opera brother drama of yours at home. I'm already done here. And if you think you can stop me, your delusional."

He placed a little round black metallic object on the table from his messenger bag. It had a little orange button protruding from the top. It's size was big enough to fit in someone's palm nicely.

He pressed the orange button and the button started flashing as it made a slow beeping sounds.

"What..." Hiro questioned as he had a sinking feeling about it.

"To be blunt: it's basically a stun grenade," Hollow said so bluntly yet so casual that it took a whole 5 seconds for the brothers to process what he said. The Hamada brothers immediately jerked away from the table.

"HU-!"

"A stun grenade!?" Honey Lemon shrieked.

"A b-b-b-bomb!?" Wasabi yelled as he cowardly shield himself.

"N-not cool dude!" Fred exclaimed.

"Run guys!" Gogo yelled.

"Relax, unlike regular stun grenades these were design so the explosive concussive blast and the heat produced is contained within. Think of it like a weaker version of a stun grenade that is 100% safe," Hollow explained as he calmly observe the reactions of the brothers and the nerds.

The beeping sound started to beep rapidly indicating it was about to go off any second now.

"You might want to cover your eyes and ears though. Even if it a weaker version, it still hurts," he said as he was going to cover his ears and his eyes.

But before he did, he gave Hiro a little devious toothy smile with eyes that says payback written all over it.

"You jerk-!"

"By the way this is payback for tackling me from behind. See ya, little hero and Tadashi."

"Hiro!"

With that, a white blinding light and a intensely loud bang sound envelops the area around them. Tadashi immediately pulled Hiro into a tight hug to block the sound and light.

* * *

They're senses were temporarily disoriented for around 30 seconds or more and by the time their senses stabilized, Hollow was already gone. All that was left of Hollow was the metallic round object smoking in intense heat on the table and by it was a note and some sort of small bag. Tadashi was still regaining his senses since he didn't cover his ears.

"Tadashi are you okay!?"

"Yeah... my head is still ringing though..." Hiro nodded as he confirm his brother was okay though he still had his eyes closed and holding his head; Hiro took this chance to see what the bag and note was.

"He's gone..." Hiro looked closely at the bag and realized what it was.

"Gummy bears...?" he then remembered the item Hollow ordered from the vending machine was gummy bears. That... was odd. He looked at the note now.

He read the note carefully.

_-Here as an apology for the fight I guess, sorry I almost made you cry (pfft). P.S. You still owe me a single favor since you lost-_

Hiro grit his teeth in annoyance by the note's message informing him about the single favor he now owes to Hollow because of the battle and even writing him laughing about him about to cry. "That bastard...!"

"Hiro, are you okay?" Tadashi asked as he finally regained his senses. Hiro quickly shoved the two objects into his pocket before his brother could see it. He didn't want him to know about the favor.

"Yeah I am.." Hiro answered. "But he got away..."

"That doesn't matter Hiro," Tadashi began. "I still can't believe you would do something as dangerous as this! This is probably just as bad or worse when you went off bot-fighting in the alley! What would Mom and Dad think about this!?"

"But Tadashi-!"

"NO!" Tadashi yelled out without thinking, it was so loud it scared the little genius and everybody else. Realizing, he made his brother terrified, his face turn apologetic. He shook his head. "This is too much... Okay I'm going take you home, but I'm going have a serious talk with you when we get back home. We're going Hiro, now." Tadashi grabbed Hiro's wrist and started dragging him.

"T-Tadashi!"

"Wait Tadashi!" Honey Lemon called out to the angry older brother, hoping it would calm him down.

"Guys I want talk about this later. Baymax return to the garage after you send everyone back home," Tadashi said. Without bothering to hear the other nerds opinion, he already made his way to the scooter bike. Hiro had no choice but to follow Tadashi to his scooter bike to head back home. Hiro winced a little, he felt Tadashi's grip on his wrist tightening as if his life depend on it. He was going to get an earful tonight.

"I will deliver everybody home." Baymax said to the rest of the nerds. They looked at each other nervously, wondering what will happen to Hiro.

"Ya think the little dude will be okay?" Fred asked.

"Not sure... I never seen Tadashi being this angry before..." Wasabi answered looking frightened.

"I hope he isn't too hard on Hiro..." Honey Lemon said worriedly.

"I'm sure they will work it out. Come on guys let's go back. Ugh that creep... that bomb was no joke.." Gogo winced a little as her head was still ringing a bit. They had no choice but to simply wait for the brothers to come back to the college tomorrow.

* * *

Four men were talking in an alley. A tough-looking man, a teenager punk, a man covered in tattoos, and a geeky freak.

"Dammit man! You were suppose to see if that dude was the one on that wanted list in the Rumor Blog!" a tough-looking man shouted at a teenager punk.

"S-sorry, it's just when we were following him, a bunch of people suddenly blocked our path. I mean there was this sweet old lady accidentally dropped her oranges to the ground and I slipped! Then these high school students started asking strange stereotypical questions! And there was this tough looking guy saying and-!" the teenager blabbered.

"No excuses! Shit, man why isn't that rumor have a name on him or something!?" the man covered in tattoos said.

"Hmm, if rumors like those are spreading around, than that will be bad if competition is involve right? Then what's the point?"

"Yeah, remember the Rumor Blog will only give out info if you pay a certain amount, but the reward for the guy is a lot higher than what the boss paid for the rumor even though it was just a picture. Whoever is searching for this guy would pay high amount, but they can't spread it to everyone," the geeky freak said.

"But didn't that guy died in some fire months ago?" the teenager punk questioned.

"That's probably why he's on the list," the man in tattoos responded.

"Hey if he was on the news months ago I bet we can find his name then, you remember what it was?" the tough-looking guy asked the teenager punk.

"Yeah I'm sure if we look it up a fire at some college, we'll find his name!" the teenager boy excitedly said with a disgusting smile.

"We sure are lucky that we got this fresh new wanted info first, aren't we?" the geek freak chuckled in delight as he drool the thought of the cash.

"Hmmm this might be good if you guys are the first one. So, would you mind tell me what this Rumor Blog is?"

"Oh come on, man. The boss already explained and- Wait. Wh-what the!?"

All of them realized a fifth person was involved in their conversation. They looked in the direction of the fifth voice which was a boy looking around 18-years old wearing a black hoodie with orange symbol lines. His eyes had unusual orange color. He was spinning a television remote control in his hand, he was making a mocking smile.

"Would you mind explaining everything you know about the Rumor Blog, your boss, and this reward wanted list?"

"Who the fu-!"

Beep!

"Gyah!"

The four men had vacant looks in their eyes and all of them collapsed to the ground.

Hollow stood in front of the thugs with his remote pointing to them while smirking evilly. They were under his control now.

"Not that any of you had a choice to begin with, this is payback for giving me more work. I guess I was correct though, those rumors are now becoming something. Your minds aren't dangerous, so I'll be taking a peek at the info in your head."

But before he click a button, his phone rang. He looked at the name and picked it up.

"Hm? Dead-Eyes? Did Raphaela and Sun Tzu restore the data already?"

He listened in for a few seconds.

"Alistair Krei…? Wasn't he involved with the whole dimension gate thing and the Hamada brothers?...I see, I see. Figured someone like him would be involve, I'll check it out. Send the rest of the data to me. Thanks for the info, Dead-Eyes."

Hollow was about to hang up but the one known as Dead-Eyes kept going.

"Idiot, you should know very well that my mental health, despite it's fragile stability, is currently fine since you can monitor it from over there. If there are any abnormalities in my mind, the auto self-defense system will correct it. So why are even questioning about that?"

Hollow made a little scowl as he listened further.

"Yeah, I met the little brother. Tch, what bad luck that was for him to see me, due to the conditions of the deal I made, I cannot dismiss or ignore him. He wouldn't let me go about Tadashi… yeah, yeah, I know I can't tell due to my promise to you…. Yes Tadashi showed up and- Hey shut it! Just because I accidentally met the little brother doesn't mean I'll lose the _deal_ I made with Tadashi! And no I will not discuss what he said to me. Now shut it!"

He angrily closed the call.

"Sigh, that man really has a horrible personality... but then again I'm not any better… what a mess this is... Still, I wiped off his memory completely, so why...tch. I better finish this quickly as possible then. Now where should I start…?"

He pointed the remote at the thugs once more.

"Guess I should start here."

Orange-eyes glowed like sunlight amber as they gazed at the fallen bodies.

Beep!

* * *

Hiro was clinging onto Tadashi's back as they drove through the streets on the scooter bike.

The ride was quiet. It was getting dark and the streets were getting busier with sounds of car motors increasing each passing minute.

Hiro couldn't take the tense silence, so he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Tadashi... I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Hiro," Tadashi interrupted with a gentle tone. He sighed deeply, he was calming down as time passed. "I'm just... let's talk about this later. I'm not mad. Let's just check if there are any wounds on you, kay?"

"Mhm... Okay.." Hiro nodded.

Tadashi was still confused what Hollow did back there.

_"He was talking to my mind just now... he knew about the GPS tracker and he actually distracted Hiro about it. He didn't look familiar, but... I can't help feel like I knew him very well..."_

As the silent ride continued, Hiro was thinking back what happened with Hollow.

Hiro was a genius so he remembered and caught up something the way Hollow talked to Tadashi.

He clearly remembered Hollow was talking to Tadashi when Tadashi asked if they knew each other. He saw the surprised expression before it disappeared, it meant that Tadashi and Hollow knew each other and somehow Tadashi doesn't remember it.

What exactly is his relationship with Tadashi?

* * *

**Hollow: Sigh so much trouble you give me you little bratty hero.**

**Hiro: Well why don't you just tell me what happen to Tadashi then?**

**Hollow: No.**

**Hiro: Creepy ass cosplayer jerk.**

**Hollow: You midget brat who will stay short forever.**

**Hiro: You idiot manipulative moron.**

**Hollow: You amateur sassy hero dork.**

**Hiro: You-!**

**Hollow: Oh wait, you're more like a dog.**

**Hiro: Huh? How!?**

**Hollow grabbed something from his bag. It was a pack of gummy bears.**

**Hollow: Fetch! *throws the pack of gummy bears across the room***

**Hiro: Gummy bears! *runs after the treat***

**Hollow: Gotta admit, that is kind of cute how you go after those gummy bears, little hero. You're fun to tease heh heh heh.**


End file.
